Living in a Fantasy World
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: Kagome finished the jewel, but now she doesnt know how to live her life without her second family, she meets a descendant of Sango, and they hit the lottery but can that save her from turning inside herself, from losing herself or does she need someone ..
1. Chapter 1

After Kagome came back from the feudal era she had a hard time accepting her life without her second family, of course the modern day era was making her an outcast as well. Sure she had her boyfriend Hojo but she had only agreed to date him to move on and make her see that Inuyasha would never see her more than a jewel shard detector. Even in the fight against Naraku she had gotten hurt because he had chose to save Kikyo. Kagome was never the same after she returned to her own era, but Sesshomaru didn't have to give her her life back, Kikyo could have wished the jewel away.

So Kagome decided to make the most of her life, she started out with focusing her energy on her school work, yeah she had missed a bunch of days of school but she had notes from her girl friends which she had brought all her school books and notes and her homework with her to the feudal era, she had tried in vain to keep her grades up, her friends in the feudal era were even helping her study and they had learned some stuff on what was going to happen later on in the future.

_Sesshomaru had scoffed at the years missed, _

"_Humans do not want to let the world know of yokai, they must still fear us in your future," Sesshomaru stated in a monotone voice. _

"_Actually, Lord Sesshomaru, yokais are known as just myths and legends, I have never sensed a yokai in my time," Kagome softly. _

"_I see," Sesshomaru closing the book, he had seemed rather displeased that he wasn't in history books, or maybe, perhaps he had been displeased that he of all yokais wasn't even around in her future. _

"Hey Kags, earth to Kagome?" Hojo trying to get her attention,

"Huh?" Kagome confused.

"You spaced out on me again," Hojo gently rubbing her arms,

"Oh, sorry Hojo, I've just got a lot on my mind, I've missed way too much of school, my grades haven't slipped too much but I have a bad feeling they will make me repeat 11th grade over, I am lucky to have even made it this far," Kagome sadly.

"If you aren't failing anything maybe you can go to summer school to make up for your days missed, you have been sick a lot, you never really got to take in the whole high school experience, maybe next year you wont be so sick and we can go to prom together, we could all get a limo to share if you wanted to," Hojo explained.

"I don't know Hojo, unless I get a job I don't think I'll have the money for a prom dress or shoes and I really need to focus on making it to the 12th grade," Kagome softly.

"Of course, if you are having any trouble with anything I could help you, you know, tutor you," Hojo explained. Kagome smiled,

"Thank you Hojo, I mean you have done so much for me in the past and even now, I am grateful to have someone who really cares about me," Kagome giving him a peck on the cheek. He blushed,

"You are a great girl Kagome, you deserved it, I mean everyone needs someone to care for them or they turn into criminals, or worse, they turn on themselves," Hojo babbling.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kagome mumbled, she wondered if that's why Sesshomaru had turned out to be so cold hearted because he never had been cared for properly. Her mind wandered back to the day she saved him, why had she chose to save him when she had always saved Inuyasha?

"Kagome, hey Kagome!" Hojo shaking her arm a little,

"Hmm?" Kagome snapping out of her thoughts again.

"Are you okay, are you sure you want to go to the movies?" Hojo concerned,

"Yes, I just, it will help keep my mind from thinking," Kagome sighed.

"Look Kagome, don't stress okay, you have me and your friends, we are all here for you, you will graduate with us, but you cant stress about it, it will make you sick," Hojo explained.

"Right, okay, fresh start, clean slate," Kagome trying to smile,

"There's Kagome we all know, just take it one day at a time, my mom has some bathing oils that I will bring you tomorrow, it will help you relax," Hojo holding her hand as they walked to the movies.

"Hojo, if you keep bringing me healing things from your mother's store then she wont have anything to sell," Kagome seriously,

"Mom grows everything she sells, besides she likes you and cares about you as well," Hojo smiling.

"At least let me pay her for it sometime," Kagome seriously, Hojo laughed a little,

"Kagome, when are you going to learn to care more about yourself than others around you? One day you are going to wind up getting yourself hurt for caring more about complete strangers than yourself," Hojo seriously.

_~Been there, done that.~ _Kagome thought to herself,

"Come on, lets get to the movies before we miss the previews," Kagome walking in the direction of the movie theater.

"I've never seen someone so excited about watching previews," Hojo explained as he flashed her a small smile.

"Because I want to know what other good movies may be coming out," Kagome giving him a smile. Hojo gave her a smile back and kissed her cheek,

"You are even more gorgeous when you smile, you should smile more often," Hojo explained, Kagome blushed, they bought their movie tickets, Hojo got some popcorn and got two drinks,

"Would you care to share some popcorn with me?" Hojo asked,

"I'd love to, though dinner filled me up, but I will have a little," Kagome smirking, she laughed a little inside at Hojo, he was the cutest boy at her school but he was so shy and innocent around Kagome, he must really like her or that he was intimidated by her. They took their seats and the previews started, once the movie began her mind was running back to the past, back to her second family. She was recalling the first time she had met everyone.

_~If it hadn't been for the jewel breaking I would have never met any of them, I wouldn't be having this problem.~ _Kagome thought to herself.

_~But if it had not have happened, it wouldn't have made you the person you are right now, look at all the great things you shared with them, you became a friend, a sister, a battle companion, and a great loving mother.~ _her consciousness explained to her.

_~Oh god, Shippo, Rin.~ _Kagome thought, she put her hand to her mouth, Hojo found her crying,

"Kagome, are you…" Hojo being interrupted by her running out.


	2. Chapter 2

**At School**

"Ms. Higurashi, I am sorry, you have managed to keep your grades up but you have too many absences, unless you do summer school, and you enforce yourself in the next year's activities, I don't see how I could let you move onto the 12th grade unless you do this," the principal explained.

"Like what activities?" Kagome asked,

"Volunteering for decorating the gym for prom, helping with fundraisers, helping on trash days when the volunteers go out on the weekends and clean the community up, if there is a volunteer sign up sheet I want your name on it," the principal explained,

"And if I do this and summer school I can move on to the 12th grade?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, but you can not miss any more days of school, do you understand?" the principal asked.

"Yes sir," Kagome softly,

"I will give you a list of dates starting next year for your activities so you can focus on your school work as well," the principal explained, Kagome nodded.

"You may leave now," the principal explained,

"Thank you sir for all this," Kagome reaching out her hand to shake his hand.

"You are a smart young lady Ms. Higurashi, I will help a willing student if they want to help themselves, you can do it, I know you can," the principal explained. Kagome gave him a simple nod and walked out. It was the last day of school and it would be a week before summer school started, a week of summer, how bad was that, but at least she was being able to move on to the 12th grade. She walked her bike home, something in the window caught her attention though, puppies. Kagome pressed up against the window, the puppies were running and tripping over each other, and they all tripped over a little runt, Kagome knew she would regret it but she went in and gently picked up the little runt.

"You poor little guy, you are so cute," Kagome's eyes watered,

"You're so skinny though, hey mister, cant you make sure this little pup gets fed, look at him! He's skin and bones!" Kagome shouted at the employee. He walked over,

"Why don't you take him, if you think you can take any better care of him," the employee asked.

"I cant afford to feed him let alone buy him," Kagome's eyes leaking, Hojo heard her screaming, he ran in,

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Hojo asked.

"This puppy, look at it, its starved to death!" Kagome freaking out,

"How much do you want for this puppy?" Hojo asked,

"Hojo, I cant afford to feed it," Kagome explained.

"I will help you," Hojo explained.

"How much for the pup?" Hojo asked again, a little more rougher than the first time he asked,

"Its free, take the little runt, probably die anyway," the employee explained.

"Thank you, Kagome come, pick out a collar, I'll find the dog food, grab some bowls for him," Hojo explained.

"Okay," Kagome carrying the pup in her arms as gently as she could, Kagome walked around and found two bowls and a collar for it, Hojo came up and started paying, the employee scanned the dog's leg,

"He has a chip in his leg, I need your phone number and name and address to put in the chip," the employee explained. Kagome gave the rude employee her information and Hojo paid for everything. They quickly left the store,

"I cant believe you got me a puppy!" Kagome shocked.

"Well, you're birthday is coming up and I figured he could help you through whatever you are going through, since you wont let me help, now, tomorrow, I was thinking you could meet me for breakfast and since its my day off from work, we could look for you a job," Hojo explained.

"Hojo, I have summer school, I cant miss anymore days of school or I wont graduate, how am I going to work and do this?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sure there's a part time job you can get somewhere, I'll help you look, besides, you have a mouth to feed now, and you could start saving some money for college or help your mother out," Hojo explained.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I have to volunteer next year in all the activities as well," Kagome mumbled.

"Well maybe if you keep yourself busy you will forget about the things troubling you," Hojo rubbing her arm, she smiled,

"Thank you Hojo, you are so good to me, I do have things bothering me, I just, I cant confront these things yet, Hojo promise me something, promise me you will always be my friend first, no matter what happens, that you will always be my friend and care for me as much as you do now, its so easy to take care of others around me but I don't know how to care about myself," Kagome seriously. Hojo ran his hand over her hair,

"I will always, always be here to worry about you and care for you, no matter what happens, and you have your new puppy, he needs you as much as you need him, he needs a strong name," Hojo explained,

"Of course he does, he is going to be a big boy, strong and healthy," Kagome nuzzling her pup. It licked her nose grateful she had save him,

"Here we are my perfect little baby boy, I'm going to feed you, and you will get enough food and enough water and lots and lots of love," Kagome nuzzling her new baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome and Hojo had done the job scouting, Kagome had found the perfect job, a quaint little bookstore with a great smell with the mixing scents of the different candles for sale, and she had always loved books. Now it was two weeks later and things were okay so far, her puppy Kenichi, was a lot more healthy now, and had taken to her well, he even slept in her bed with her at night, she had him potty trained in a week's time, he would run downstairs and sit in front of the door when he needed to go out.

Her work schedule was very flexible, once she found out that summer school was only half a day she told the nice elderly lady who was the owner of the bookstore and she let Kagome work during the day, she always gave Kagome two 30 minute breaks during the week and allowed her to go home at eight at night so Kagome could have enough time to relax and eat dinner and shower and go to bed at ten, just to wake up and do it all over again.

It was just her and the elderly owner running the bookstore, Kagome felt sick at times for working with the woman but sometimes she was grateful, it was like she was getting a second chances with Kaede, but other times, when she felt sick and heartbroken it was because she had been thinking about Kaede and all the memories of the old woman who had taught her so much. On this particular day she was depressed, the old woman knew it too,

"Kagome, what's wrong dear?" the woman asked,

"Oh, Aika, its nothing, just some memories of the past plague me from time to time, I kind of feel like I am living in a fantasy world than real life sometimes with all my memories popping up, some are more intense than others," Kagome giving her a sad smile.

"I dream of my late husband from time to time, but I know he is still with me, and when I get sad that he is gone I do my origami, I could teach you sometime," Aika explained.

"I'd like that," Kagome smiled a little,

"You wouldn't mind spending time with an old hag like me?" Aika smiling,

"You don't even look your age, and I know you are very wise and probably could tell me some interesting stories, besides, you remind me of a dear friend," Kagome's eyes watering.

"Oh sweetie, I didn't not mean to make you cry," Aika petting Kagome's hair, she smiled a little,

"I guess we both have our good hours and not so good hours," Kagome gave a little laugh.

"Yes, sometimes a good cry is all you need, although I do have just about all the origami animal collection done, I'm halfway through my origami book," Aika laughed a little. Kagome smiled, it made her feel a little better talking to this woman, like she had Kaede's healing touch, she knew she could trust this woman, so she decided to tell this one person about her memories, about the well and time travel. The woman laughed so hard, Kagome looked at Aika, she was laughing at her, probably thinking she had a very wild imagination. Kagome waited until Aika stopped laughing and dried her eyes,

"So you are the Kagome Higurashi? The one who broke this jewel?" Aika asked,

"You think I have a wild imagination?" Kagome assumed,

"Oh no, no child, not at all, I just find it very ironic, I of all people would ever have the pleasure of meeting you myself, or actually finding out it wasn't just a bedtime story, I wish she could be here herself," Aika explained.

"I, I don't understand," Kagome giving her an odd look,

"Mind the store, I have to go get something," Aika hurrying along upstairs to her living space. Kagome could see the front from where she was and people could see her and she could greet them when they came in. A few minutes later Aika came down with an early form of a book, bound together with a leather string and the front and back was made of brown, very old leather, the pages made out of what could have been scrolls at one time. Kagome was feeling more depressed now just seeing how old this book was,

"This was handed down in my family, go on, open it, perhaps it will make you feel better," Aika smiling a little. Kagome sucked in air as she carefully opened the book, on the front page there was something that made her burst into tears but surprisingly made her heart flutter a little.

_Given to Mr. Miroku and Mrs. Sango Tsujitani to record their accomplishments of their lives together. _

~_Lord Sesshomaru _

Kagome traced their names, she was bawling but couldn't help but laugh a little. She closed the journal-like book and bound it up and gently crushed it to her chest.

"Sango, she actually married that perverted monk, I knew she would, they were the perfect couple, she could always keep him in line," Kagome laughed as she wiped her eyes.

"I am the descendant of the family, I want you to have that," Aika seriously,

"I couldn't," Kagome gasped,

"My children and grandchildren have never fully appreciated it as you do," Aika explained.

"I don't know what to say, thank you doesn't seem to cover what you just gave me," Kagome explained,

"Well, you could tell me more about her since you and her were like sisters, every chance you get," Aika smiling.

"Yes, I will, she is a great person to know, so is Miroku," Kagome smiling. Aika looked at her watch,

"Why don't we close up early and go to the little café not too far from here and get a bite and we can talk?" Aika suggested.

"Okay," Kagome nodded, they locked up and walked two doors down and had a bite to eat.

"You know, you had reminded me of Kaede, she was like everyone's granny back then," Kagome explained, Aika laughed a little,

"Ah, yes, she seemed like an understanding and a very strong woman," Aika smiling.

"She was, you know it does help to have someone I can talk to about all this without thinking I am crazy," Kagome smiling.

"I'm glad I got to meet the miko who Sango and Miroku loved so much," Aika smiling,

"So, was Lord Sesshomaru really as bad as they say he was?" Aika asked,

"Well in the beginning he did try to kill me on occasions but in the end I actually winded up saving him and he brought me back to life, he came to care for a little human girl too, I think he did have a side to him that no one else saw but Rin," Kagome explained as she stared at her plate. Aika put her hand on top of Kagome's hands,

"What do you say we girls go and have a little fun tonight?" Aika smiling and drawing Kagome back to earth. Kagome smirked,

"What did you have in mind?" Kagome asked. Aika giggled,

"You will see my child, you'll see," Aika taking her hand as she has already paid for their food and took Kagome as if they were two young teen girls and practically skipped down the sidewalk. The next thing Kagome knew she was being pulled into a gas station,

"What are we doing here?" Kagome asked, Aika smiled, she grabbed three mega million tickets and a pen, she took Kagome's hand and took her to the table.

"This is fun?" Kagome asked, Aika laughed,

"You are young, be daring, bold, take risks," Aika explained.

"Why play?" Kagome asked,

"Well you aren't going to win if you don't play," Aika explained,

"But you know the odds of actually winning right?" Kagome asked,

"You are so negative, think positive sometimes," Aika smiling,

"Okay, I am positive we wont win, in order to be positive you have to have positive things happen to you sometimes," Kagome sighed. She stared at the ticket, maybe it wouldn't hurt to fill one out, it was just a dollar,

"We can fill the third out together, and I'm buying," Aika explained,

"I cant let you do that," Kagome seriously.

"Kagome, please let an old woman pay," Aika smiling, Kagome sighed, she nodded, they filled out the tickets then left. Aika laughed,

"Now, how do you feel, you feel better now don't you?" Aika asked,

"Oddly yes," Kagome laughed a little,

"Okay, so you head on home and tomorrow night we'll have a girl's night in and you can stay with me," Aika explained.

"Okay, you know, you are a pretty cool lady, I loved your shop the moment I walked in," Kagome giggled, Aika patted her on the back,

"You are a cool chick too Kags, you just need to loosen up a little, you are so young, if you don't take risks then you aren't really living," Aika letting Kagome in to grab the book.

"I don't understand," Kagome confused,

"If you have a risk free life you will never be hurt but you wont be happy and you wont find the one thing you are looking for," Aika explained.

"Are you sure you are related to Sango and not Kaede, she loved confusing me with riddles," Kagome seriously.

"Just think about it okay, now go home, get some sleep," Aika hugging her.

"Thank you for this and for tonight, you have really helped me," Kagome seriously.

"You are a sweet young lady Kagome and everything is at your fingertips if you open your eyes and look," Aika smiled, Kagome laughed a little and nodded,

"Night," Kagome leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome took her shower, the journal laid on her bed, once she got out she dried off a little and wrapped her towel around her and went to her closet, she closed her eyes,

"Sango," Kagome sighed, she slowly turned around, she stared at the journal that was mocking her to be opened. She sat on the bed and ran her hand over the covering, she slowly opened the cover, she stared at the front page, their names hurting her heart so much,

"I wish I could have been there," Kagome sobbed. Kenichi jumped up and whined,

"Hey my sweet boy, mommy will be okay, I hope," Kagome bringing the pup into her arms and nuzzling him. He licked her face, Kagome laughed a little, she got up and put the journal in her nightstand, she couldn't bare to find out about their lives, she wasn't ready for that pain yet, she didn't know if she would ever be ready for that much pain.

It was now Kagome's girl's night in at Aika house. She had a few things passed down to her, she took Kagome to her attic to see these things, she had Sango's wedding bands, her demon slaying outfit, and even her wedding dress, they all were in great condition, even Sango's bone boomerang was there, right beside Miroku's staff,

"Why are you sharing this with me?" Kagome feeling the pain in her chest, the tightening of her chest.

"Kagome, you have to confront this, if you don't, you will always be tormented by what ifs," Aika explained, Kagome bawled,

"I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay with them, to see them get married to see my nieces and nephews and…and little Shippo, I …he was so alone," Kagome cried out, she fell to the floor. Aika held her,

"You know you didn't belong, its why the jewel pulled you back here, and little Shippo wasn't alone, Sango and Miroku took him in, and…well its all in the book, he was well taken care of and they never forgot you, we all grew up around the miko who was an angel in disguise," Aika smiling. Kagome hugged her and sobbed a little more.

"Come on, lets go watch TV and wait for the numbers," Aika helping her up, they went down to the living room. They were in the middle of eating dinner when they saw the numbers, they had the tickets handy, Aika grabbed Kagome's arm and they sat down on the couch, Kagome laughed,

"I'm telling you, you just wasted your money," Kagome seriously. Aika was checking the tickets, Aika paled,

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked,

"We won," Aika calmly spoke,

"Okay, breath," Kagome starting to shake herself.

"Kagome, did you hear me, we won, we won $500 billion," Aika laughed, Kagome looked at the ticket, the numbers matched up perfectly, she also started laughing,

"This is a really sick joke, its impossible," Kagome laughing so hard she started crying,

"No, we won, $500 billion," Aika laughed as well,

"$500 billion, what are we going to do with that kind of money?" Kagome laughing hysterically.

"I'm going to pay off bills and buy this place, you could give some to your mother to pay off bills and help her fix up the shrine, but you need to by property, and I know which piece to buy," Aika explained.

"I cant believe this, I never thought something like this would ever happen to me," Kagome sat down,

"What's wrong?" Aika asked.

"Um, nothing, its just a lot to consider, I mean money isn't everything and now that I have money, I don't know, I mean yeah, its great that I can take care of my family, but I can help so many people, open up an orphanage for children who need a place, take in the dogs and cats that are running around in the streets, I just, I cant get my head wrapped around this, I can go to college, and not worry about breaking my family over it," Kagome seriously. Aika stared at Kagome, shocked, Kagome laughed,

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Kagome confused.

"You really are selfless," Aika explained,

"I could be the richest person in the world and give it all away, just to make others lives better," Kagome giving her a small smile,

"But why?" Aika asked.

"There is only two things in this world I ever wanted, to take care of my family and to have my second family back," Kagome tearing up,

"You are truly a caring person, an angel," Aika explained. Kagome and Aika got their money, they put it all in the bank. Kagome put away some money for Sota's college, she then went to her mother.

"Mom, I know we have been struggling and I want to help, so I want to clear all of our debt, I want to pay the mortgage off and fix this place up," Kagome explained, her mother burst into tears, she was speechless, she hugged her daughter so tight.

"Mom, you don't have to worry about anything anymore," Kagome smiling,

"Kagome, I cant tell you how much this means to me, its been so hard," her mother explained.

"I know mom, but I didn't want this to be a weight on your shoulders," Kagome smiling,

"You are a great daughter and I love you so much, I wish I could make your problems go away," her mother softly.

"Actually, Aika, the lady I work for, she is a descendant of Sango, she's trying so hard to help, its just, I got so close to them, they all became family to me," Kagome sighed.

"I'm sorry honey, but you have us, and you have that Aika, she's seems like a nice person," her mother putting her hand on top of hers.

"I know mom, I love you and I am really happy that I could help you find a bit of peace, you don't have to worry about Sota's college or mine, its taken care of," Kagome smiling, her mother hugged her again. The doorbell rang,

"Oh, I gotta get this," Kagome running to the door,

"Hey, are you ready?" Aika asked,

"Um, yeah, hang on, hey mom, I've gotta go, I'll be back later," Kagome hugging her.

"Try and have some fun honey," her mother smiling,

"I'll try," Kagome running out.

"You know I could have met you downstairs," Kagome seriously,

"I may not be as young as you are but there's still some energy left in this old woman," Aika smiling.

"Just like Kaede," Kagome smiling,

"Come on, the real estate woman is waiting," Aika explained.

"Okay," Kagome walking with her down the stairs, they got into the car.

"Hi, you must be Kagome, my name is Hana Iwate," the woman driving.

"Nice to meet you," Kagome buckling up,

"I hope you don't have anything planned today, the property I'm going to show you is rather large," Hana explained. Kagome looked at Aika and was confused,

"It used to be the lord of the west's property," Aika whispered in her ear, Kagome gasped. Kagome stared ahead and watched as they went out of town and into a wooded area, they turned onto a dirt gravel road, fortunately it was still a wooded area, it was a long driveway but suddenly opened up into a fenced field, the fence was crumbling, and the stables were just as bad. The house was huge, it was a plantation home, lots of bedrooms,

"The property has gone to the weeds, we haven't been able to sell it, the last owners left in the middle of the night and never came back, something about it being haunted, its marked at $300,000, however if you really want it I'm sure we can work out a deal," Hana explained as she pulled into the drive at the plantation. They got out, Kagome loved the place, and she had room for horses, animals and even the orphaned children she wanted to take in.

When she walked into the house there was some weeds growing inside on the roof but the people who had left last had left all their stuff there, the grand staircase was marble along with the foyer. She loved it, even if it broke her heart that Sesshomaru had lost his lands but she had to believe he was out there, alive somewhere, after all he was a powerful demon, strong and smart, she couldn't let herself believe that his pride and honor was his downfall. This place brought her a sense of belonging, and closeness back to the family she lost.

Kagome touched the banister, mahogany wood, she walked upstairs and looked in all the rooms, all eight rooms had a fire place and some had drawers, one room was a study with built in bookshelves, with a ladder on a wheel track, and a great desk, there were some old books taking up most of the space on the shelves. She awed at the room and couldn't wait to read the old books, she thought this house may be a rich person who owned slaves or something, but going back to the marble floors she still thought that it could have been a real plantation house just that the floors had been bad and had been replaced with marble.

"Is it alright if I wanted to have the house checked out to make sure its stable, or if it may have any termites?" Kagome asked,

"Well, the last time I had it checked was a couple of months ago they had said there weren't any and I also had terminators come out and they sprayed as well for termites, I have it on record, because technically I bought the house, it was for me and my fiancé but he cheated on me and I've been trying to sell it ever since, I know it doesn't look much, but it just needs some love and a good bath, I can show you records of the structure and guarantee you the structure is well and strong and if within two years you have any problems with the house breaking down I'll pay for it myself, I'll make it into the paperwork," Hana explained.

"Alright, and I'll need those receipts of all the times that the house has been checked and the dates for my files," Kagome explained,

"Of course, there's a golf cart in the shed, come, I'll take you on a tour of the yards," Hana explained. As they rode in the golf cart Hana told them about the property, it had been a plantation home, the books were books left from the owners back in those times, because apparently the rich owners had been the one to die on the property.

"Well, with the house being in such condition and the fence and stables falling I would like a better price, I plan on fixing this place up and taking in some of the children who don't have a home or a place to keep the weather off of them," Kagome explained,

"Maybe, I could help them find loving parents," Kagome softly.

"Maybe I should adopt, I just want someone I can love and can love me back instead of cheating on me, I may check back with you to see if you are having any luck with that, though I would put the breakables up, children would have a field day in this house," the woman explained.

"Of course," Kagome thinking about her little Shippo,

"The best deal I could give you since I'm giving the place with everything in the house is $225,000," Hana explained.

"Sounds a lot better, I'll take it," Kagome nodding,

"Great, well, lets go back and write it up," Hana smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome had hired some handymen to work on the shrine, Aika allowed Kagome time off to pay some attention to her new home. Kagome had gotten a small conservative truck and some garden sheers and a lawn mower, the riding kind, and weed killer to spray outside the house and put some mice traps out around the inside just in case. There weren't any molds of any kind in her new place which was good, and she started on the inside clearing the weeds out of the house where the weeds had took the outside walls.

By the second full day on the weekend since she was still in summer school, she had the house looking ten times better. The windows were washed crystal clear, and there were plenty of windows, the house was free of weeds and some walls were even clean, Kagome loved this house, maybe she could get Sota to help out some while he was out for summer, after all he was older now, and she was paying for his college, and he could always come live with her if he didn't have a place to live in life.

She wanted to save some of her winnings so she could fix the things she couldn't fix herself. While she cleaned she jerked on the windows, they were glued shut from years and dirt and paint, but she finally got them unstuck and she let the fresh air come through, she stared at the furniture sitting in the living room from the second floor, maybe it could be saved, if not she could find somewhere cheap to buy some new furniture and the children would need beds, and as big as the rooms were she could put a pair of bunk beds in each room (four beds in one room).

As she thought about the children she thought of other ways to save on money and to teach the children something as well, they would have a garden and teach the children how to tend and grow food and how to preserve it as well since they had canning jars and special bags in her era to do so, it would be as if she were enjoying a day in Kaede's village of helping the villagers with their gardens, and she could teach the children of healing herbs as well.

* * *

><p><strong>A Month Later<strong>

The construction work was almost finished with the whole shrine and it looked brand new, it even had showcases for her grandfather's things for people to view, Kagome made note to have her grandfather to come to her new home that held all the historical books to see if they were indeed historical value. The landscape on the grounds of the shrine were gorgeous, weeds were killed off, the pond cleaned out and Koi lived in it now, with a few water lilies and a few frogs, it was indeed a magical place. There were a lot more people coming to the shrine, her grandpa charged a little more so he could put some aside for bills or whatever. With Sota's help at the Kagome's place was half cleaned, and the yard was looking so much better. Kagome reminded the construction crew that after they finished with the shrine they were needed at her address, they were a little spooked but accepted the job, it was work, and they went where the job took them. Kagome was wondering if she had any neighbors, she had been coming over off and on cleaning when she could and mowing but no one seemed to know she was even there.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later<strong>

The walls were all finally cleaned and every chimney swept out, now she had the banisters, the objects to go through and dust off and the floors to clean. The construction crew had tore down the stables, by Kagome's request and built a six stall stable with enough room for bails of hay and horse tack, they even built a better fence, two closed off fences, one where the stable was and another larger fence out back for the horses and other animals to roam freely she also had the driveway secured off so dogs and cats couldn't get into the road and get killed. Now the construction guys were starting to work on the house, a strange car pulled up to the house. Kagome was starting to scrape on the house to get the weathered black dirt off when a man stepped out. Kagome had ear plugs in listening to her ipod, when the man in the business suit tapped her on the shoulder. Kagome jumped, the man stepped away a little, Kagome pulled her ear plugs out,

"I'm sorry, you caught me off guard, can I help you with something?" Kagome asked. The man had long blond hair flowing freely down his back and light brown eyes and tall, he looked fit and sharp chin bones, he was beautiful.

"I'm your next door neighbor, I apologize for not coming to greet you sooner, I am a busy man, my name is Rai Hokkaido," the man explained.

"Its nice to meet you, I'm …." Kagome being interrupted,

"Kagome Higurashi, I believe you won the lottery," Rai explained,

"Um, yeah," Kagome blushed.

"Should you be doing that without a mask?" Rai asked,

"Um, probably not, I don't live here yet but you're welcome to come in and look around," Kagome explained.

"I believe I have a few minutes," Rai nodded,

"I've got most of the inside finished, the construction workers are finishing the stuff I couldn't do myself," Kagome explained.

"Why not hire maids to clean?" Rai asked,

"Well, I wanted to do a few more things with money and save a little too, you see I plan on getting some bunk beds and some more things but my idea was to open this house for those children who don't have anything, and with what time I have I was going to teach them how to plant a garden and how to grow their own food and teach them about healing herbs as well as their public schooling that they will attend, of course I'm hoping I can adopt the children out, they all deserve a real family," Kagome explained.

"It is very noble of you to such," Rai nodded,

"I just hope I can handle it money wise, half of it went to my boss, we're really good friends, she owns the little bookstore in town," Kagome shrugged.

"Perhaps you will inspire others to get involved with your idea, I shall check with you to see how your idea plays out, I must be leaving now," Rai walking toward the door, Kagome followed him,

"Please do, your company is always welcomed," Kagome giving him a small smile.

"You do know this land is haunted, I assume," Rai stated,

"I believe there was talk of that yes, however I have been through worse," Kagome shrugged.

"Perhaps you may want to cleanse the land before you bring children onto it," Rai simply suggested,

"Good advice, thank you, I hope to see you soon," Kagome being nice as usual. He drove off, Kagome shook her head,

"He probably didn't even want to come out here to begin with, Mr. Snotty, uptight, stick up his ass, business man," Kagome huffed, she continued on the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Months Later<strong>

Kagome had spent the first night in new house, Kenichi was growing like a weed, had enjoyed the running of the property, now exhausted Kenichi was laying down by Kagome, she was laying on her new sofa pull out bed in the living room when Kenichi started growling at something but Kagome looked and found nothing but the wall, she did feel it though.

"Come on boy, they wont bother us, watch some TV with me, I'll give you a treat if you calm down," Kagome explained. Kenichi stopped barking and growling, but he glanced back at the wall,

"I promise boy, they wont hurt us," Kagome getting up and going to the kitchen, suddenly a plate flew at her head, it hit her in the forehead, causing her to get knocked out, and was bleeding from her forehead, Kenichi growled and barked, protecting his owner, Rai was at the front door, he heard the dog barking and growling, he busted through the door and could feel the tortured souls on the land and could see that they were inflicting pain on the one woman who didn't need it, who didn't deserve pain from anything or anybody. He picked her up and carried her to his car, the dog followed, Rai drove her to his place.

* * *

><p><strong>At Rai's House<strong>

Kagome started coming around, she found herself in a very gorgeous room, not hers of course, a king sized bed, with duck down covers over her.

"My head," Kagome groaned,

"Easy, I tried to warn you about the haunting," Rai explained.

"What happened to me?" Kagome closing her eyes and blinking,

"When I found you a plate was shattered beside you and growling, I believe such souls on your land are trying to torture you now, you need to cleanse that land, for your own health," Rai explained.

"How do you know about this?" Kagome slowly sitting up,

"I had to rid my lands of the past tortured souls, I can have the priest come, the one who did my lands," Rai explained.

"Why not try and talk to them," Kagome asked, he laughed,

"Ms. Higurashi, these souls are of real anger and hate and they were not good people when they were alive, they are of greed, slave owners, do you know what they did to these slaves? Innocent human beings who were just simply different from their owners and they were tortured by them, just because someone is different from another does not give them the right to do what these slave owners did to these people, you cant save these souls, you will die trying," Rai explained.

"Everyone deserves a second chance to be at peace, to ask forgiveness, my past haunts me sometimes too and I try to push past it, because I cant ask for forgiveness, but I try and move ahead, I try to make up for it," Kagome seriously.

"Like this plan to house children who have nothing in this world?" Rai asked,

"Yes and because children are so innocent and they of all people need a chance at love and family," Kagome crying. Rai gently wiped her tears away with his thumb, he reached for the water on the nightstand,

"Drink, relax, if you insist on trying to help the tortured souls, your dog stays away from that house, and I will accompany you in this process," Rai explained.

"You will?" Kagome confused,

"This surprises you?" Rai raising a brow,

"Its just, it, this, even caring for a total stranger seems strange and out of character for you," Kagome trying to read him.

"To tell you the truth, it does seem a bit strange for me, but you seem like a caring soul who has had many wrongs done to you," Rai explained,

"I'm sorry to have judged you before getting to know you, but um, thank you for looking after my well being, um, tomorrow I have school, crap, I've got to do some activity crap tomorrow, and I have to work, do you think we could go back to the house tonight, I've got to get my backpack," Kagome explained.

"Yes, but you will tell me where your backpack is and I will retrieve it, you aren't going back in there tonight, you will not drive, at this point your family isn't awake, you shall stay with me, you may have this room tonight, in the morning I'll drive you to your family's house, I will wait for you to get ready and I will take you to school," Rai explained.

"What about your work?" Kagome asked,

"You do not know who I am?" Rai asked.

"Just that you're a business guy and your name, I don't know business, the only thing I know about office stuff is filing, answering phones and typing, that's pretty much it," Kagome explained,

"I own my business so I pick my own hours, my work will be there in the morning after I drop you off at school," Rai explained.

"Um, okay, thanks I guess," Kagome explained,

"You have never let anyone take care of you besides your family, have you?" Rai asked,

"Um, I guess I don't really know how to let someone care for me, I care about others," Kagome shrugged.

"Okay, well for tonight and tomorrow I will be caring for you, lets go get your stuff," Rai helping her out of bed, Kagome stumbled a little, he held her until she got her bearings and helped her downstairs and to the car, her dog following. Rai parked in front of her house,

"It's a black bag, its on the sofa bed in the living room, be careful," Kagome seriously.

"Sit and do not get out of the car," Rai commanded, Kagome stared at him and nodded, when he exited the car, she was hit with memories of the cold stoic lord of the west. Rai had no problems retrieving her bag and by the time he got back in the car he found her crying silently.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Rai asked coolly,

"Um, no, I mean you just, its hard to explain, you remind me of someone in my past," Kagome turning and looking out at the darkness.

"Perhaps you should live for the future now," Rai explained,

"Trust me, I'm trying, it is not turning out so simple though," Kagome sighed as she wiped her tears away.

"Perhaps, those children can teach you as well," Rai explained, Kagome gave him a small smile,

"Maybe," Kagome softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Morning Came**

Rai woke Kagome up in plenty of time to get ready for school.

"You have a gorgeous home," Kagome following him to the kitchen,

"Thank you, I didn't know what you wanted for breakfast, so I had a few things made for you," Rai explained. Kagome saw all the foods on the table, bacon, biscuits, pancakes, eggs, waffles, toast, anything and everything.

"You didn't have to do all of this, this is, it's a lot of food," Kagome seriously,

"You don't have to eat it all, just eat whatever you usually have in the morning," Rai explained,

"What time is it?" Kagome asked,

"Its 6:30, you have plenty of time," Rai explained.

"Its just I cant miss school or be late, I was out sick a lot, I kept my grades up but I missed too much of school so I had to do summer school, and I have to keep my grades up and do activities, volunteer work, and only then I can graduate," Kagome sitting down and taking a plate, she had a little of everything.

"I usually have eggs, bacon, sausage, and gravy on my biscuits, for the next time," Kagome smiling,

"Noted, how is your head this morning?" Rai asked,

"Um, I'm not as dizzy as I was last night, thanks again for this," Kagome explained.

"I was simply coming over to see how the remodeling went, and you are welcome, the orange juice is fresh squeezed, and there's decaf and caffeinated coffee as well," Rai explained,

"Caffeinated, hmm, guess I should go with that, its going to be a long day," Kagome getting up,

"it's the one on the left," Rai explained. Kagome got a cup and poured some coffee, she took a sip,

"Wow, great coffee, this will keep me set all day," Kagome sitting back down,

"I couldn't have it any other way, it's the only thing I have time to fix anymore," Rai explained.

"I know its none of my business but work-a-holics, its not good for your health," Kagome eating her food, Rai nodded.

"You know, maybe you should take a break from time to time," Kagome suggested,

"And what are you proposing exactly?" Rai asked.

"Well, after you help me or accompany me on this ghost busting you could help me find some dogs and cats to take in, or you could help me find some horses," Kagome asked.

"What about the kids?" Rai asked, Kagome blushed,

"Well, the studies show that kids who have been through things like this, they associate to women a lot better," Kagome explained.

"You have done your research, however, sometimes that's not always the case, I would not mind helping with the children, that is if you want my help," Rai explained.

"Um, really, you would take the time to help me find them? I could use the help," Kagome seriously.

"Let me see your phone," Rai explained, Kagome stood and left the room, a few minutes later she came back and gave him her cell,

"Here is all my contacts, if its an emergency call my cell, I have it on my person at all times, you can call me anytime," Rai explained.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked,

"Yes," Rai replied sliding her phone back to her.

"Thanks for that," Kagome softly,

"Everyone should have someone to count on," Rai explained. Kagome nodded and finished eating, then they went to the shrine.

* * *

><p><strong><span>At the Shrine<span>**

"Would you like to come up?" Kagome asked. Rai cut the engine off and got out, he escorted her into the house,

"Mom, this is Mr. Hokkaido, I've got to go change," Kagome running off.

"You have a beautiful home and shrine, Mrs. Higurashi," Rai explained,

"Thank you, Kagome had all of this done, she is planning on bringing some new items, she works for a lady who is donating her descendant's things, I think from a monk and a demon slayer, her grandfather is so excited about it," Kagome's mother smiling.

"I'll have to come back at another time and take a tour, your daughter is an amazing young woman," Rai explained,

"Even she caught me off guard back then," Rai softly.

"Oh my god, you're…" Kagome's mother being interrupted,

"All in good time," Rai motioned her not to tell Kagome,

"Of course, your secret is safe with me," Kagome's mother still stunned.

"I wont hurt her, you have my word," Rai reassuring her as he saw the look on her face.

"She apparently cares a lot about you, she told me what she did for you," Kagome's mother seriously.

"I have not thought about that day in a while, I do not understand her actions," Rai explained,

"She doesn't either," Kagome's mother explained.

"Okay, I'm ready," Kagome running down the stairs, ran and caught her,

"Thanks, that caffeine makes me a bit clumsy," Kagome holding onto his arms, he was all muscle underneath his suit, at least his arms were, that much she could tell, it took her breath away as she stared into his eyes,

"Kagome, what happened to your head?" her mother noticing it, Kagome snapped out of it, she gained her ground and stepped away from him,

"My house is haunted," Kagome putting her hand to the bandage,

"But Rai here found me and took care of me, bye mom, I'll be late if I don't leave right now," Kagome blushing and grabbing Rai's hand and running out.

"Be careful," her mother shouted,

"Sorry, my mother likes to day dream about me finding a decent guy to date but she takes it to the extreme, like my boyfriend now, I don't love him or anything, its just, I don't really know anymore, I thought he was a means to escape my past but my past still haunts me, I guess I need to break up with him anyway, and let him find someone who cares about him as much as he cares for them, its not right to string someone along when you clearly don't like them the way they like you," Kagome explained.

"You seem like you have experienced it before," Rai opening the car door for her,

"I have," Kagome staring him in the eye, she got in and he shut the door and he drove her to school.

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

Kagome and Aika was running the store, it had picked up lately since college was in session. Kagome wrote the books down that the college students were buying, she wanted to be prepared for college.

"So, my next door neighbor practically saved me last night," Kagome smiling a little,

"I didn't even know you had a neighbor, so what's the guy's name?" Aika elbowing her,

"How do you know it was a guy?" Kagome blushing.

"Honey, you're blushing and smiling, so, come on, out with it," Aika giggled.

"Mr. Hokkaido, that's his name," Kagome rolling her eyes,

"Do you mean Rai Hokkaido, the most gorgeous, hottest, richest, and may I add single businessman in Japan?" Aika asked.

"You know him?" Kagome confused,

"Honey, who doesn't?" Aika laughing a little,

"Apparently me, but the thing is, he is nice, I thought he was just some snotty businessman who was all dull but other than him being a little closed off and a little cold around the edges, he is considerate, and he wants to help me rid my ghost problem and help find some children to take in," Kagome explained.

"You know, he sounds a little like this Lord Sesshomaru, he had a kid didn't he? And was a pretty cold demon, maybe he is a descendant of him?" Aika asked,

"He couldn't be, that would make him a demon, he is human," Kagome explained,

"How do you know he isn't just concealing himself and hiding his aura?" Aika asked,

"Besides, Sesshomaru actually mating, that's funny, he had no desire even back then to mate, so he couldn't be a descendant," Kagome explained.

"There's something I need you to do this weekend," Aika seriously,

"What is it?" Kagome asked,

"I need you to sign with me in front of lawyers of course but its my will," Aika explained. Kagome's eyes watered instantly,

"No, I don't want to even think about that, you are the only person that I was able to share all this with," Kagome not looking at her. Aika turned her around,

"Kagome, I am not getting any younger, and I want you to have all of this, it will help you through all this, when I am gone, and you wont be alone," Aika taking Kagome's hand and placing a necklace in her hand, when Aika pulled her hand away Kagome found the rings, Sango's, Miroku's, and hers, all their weddings bands on a necklace. Kagome gave her a sad stare, Aika could see the pain written in Kagome's eyes. Aika hugged Kagome,

"Please Kagome, I want the best for you and I don't want you to live a risk free life, its okay to love, and to need someone, I want you to be happy," Aika explained.

"Alright, I'll do this but only if you move in with me when I have everything settled out, I want you to be the children's grandmother," Kagome seriously.

"Oh Kags, nothing would make me happier than to be their grandma," Aika smiling,

"So you'll do it?" Kagome asked,

"Yes, of course," Aika nodding.

"Okay, you can pick whatever room you want, this is going to be a blast!" Kagome forgetting about what Aika wanted Kagome to do. A man walked in,

"Welcome sir, if you need any… oh, um, hey," Kagome's face getting red. Aika nudged her,

"Hi, I figured you had no way of getting home so I thought I would stop by and pick you up, and perhaps have some dinner on the way to your family's shrine," Rai explained.

"Oh, um, really, I could have just walked, but thank you for coming," Kagome shyly, Aika nudged her again,

"She would love to go to dinner with you," Aika speaking up for Kagome, Kagome giggled shyly, then gave Aika a glare,

"Rai, this is my boss, Aika Niigata," Kagome introducing them. He shook the old woman's hand,

"It's a nice place you have here Mrs. Niigata," Rai explained,

"Please, call me Aika, it's a pleasure to meet such a fine young man as yourself, and please stop by anytime, you two kids go out and have fun," Aika explained, Kagome took the piece of paper with her books written on it that she was going to order and grabbed her coat and headed out with Rai.

"Sorry about her, I kind of told her I met you and what you did for me," Kagome explained.

"Its not a problem," Rai coolly explained as he opened her door for her, Kagome got in and they went to an expensive restaurant.


	7. Am I worthy of an angel's love

They walked into the restaurant and sat down,

"So, um, how did you get into whatever it is you do?" Kagome asked,

"I run a stock company, its been in the family," Rai explained.

"Sounds…a little dull, I'm sorry, its been a while since I have had a one on one conversation at dinner talk, and it's a first for me to try to a conversation with a work-a-holic businessman," Kagome explained.

"Well, I do like to travel, why don't you tell me about yourself," Rai explained,

"I don't usually talk about myself, what is it you want to know?" Kagome asked.

"What do you want out of life, where do you want to go, what do you want to do?" Rai asked.

"Well I want to make a difference, to help others, and to show others if they actually got involved they too could make a difference, like those kids, if I can show people what one person can do I am hoping that they will get involved, because those kids need more than just love, food, and a stable place to live, they need others to care about them as well, to open a real home up to them, they need to know love before they can show it to people," Kagome explained. Rai stared at her, Kagome blushed,

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kagome asked.

"You talk with such passion about these children before you have even met them, I'm just wondering how it is you have such a big heart," Rai coolly explained.

"It's probably because I feel so guilty about my past, I want so badly to make up for it, anyways, I want to go to college as well, I don't know for what yet, but maybe a nurse, I enjoy helping people in need, I don't think I could be a doctor though, its kind of like playing God, sometimes you have to make a call on who lives or dies, I couldn't do that," Kagome explained.

"Why not business?" Rai asked,

"I don't like paperwork, and I feel like if I sat inside behind a desk all the time like I would go crazy, I used to be a very spirited soul, but I think when I left my past behind I left my heart and soul as well," Kagome giving him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really a fun kind of girl am I?" Kagome asked,

"Perhaps you have had to deal with such things in your past that you have had to grow up too soon, and do not apologize, you are quite an interesting young woman," Rai explained.

"If only I could be well with my past and move on, half the time I feel like I am living in a fantasy world than reality," Kagome frowned.

"One day you will trust me enough to help you move on, or at least try," Rai explained,

"You would probably think I was crazy," Kagome laughed a little. They finished their dinner and drove to the shrine.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Shrine<strong>

Rai cut the engine,

"Are you alright?" Rai asked,

"Not really, my boss wants me to sign her will with her this weekend, I'm losing the one person who could possibly help me move on and the one person who ties me to my past, and I'm scared that when I do lose her I will cease to live reality and be stuck in my fantasy world," Kagome mumbled as she played with the rings on the chain around her neck. Rai glanced at her, he got out and walked around and opened her door,

"Listen Kagome, the people that you hold their wedding bands right now, I'm sure they will never forget you, just as you will never forget them, however they would not be too happy to know their loved one is living in the past, there is nothing for you there anymore, and you owe it to them and yourself to live your life now, today, tomorrow, and the future to come, move on Kagome, and you will continue to remember them and love them in everything you do," Rai lowly explained. Kagome stared at him, she hugged him and started to bawl, slowly he got her in his arms and carried her up the stairs to the house.

"Hi, oh goodness, Kagome," her mother worriedly, Rai walked in,

"She's having a bad night, can you show me to her room?" Rai asked. Her mother showed him to Kagome's room, there Rai took her shoes and socks off and covered her up, Kenichi jumped up and laid down by her side as he sniffed her tears and licked her face. Rai and her mother walked down the stairs,

"I don't know how to help her, she's been like this on and off since she came back, maybe you should tell her who you are, it could help her to know someone from the past is here," her mother explained.

"Perhaps, but in order for this to get better its going to get worse, she needs to try to move on first, like this boyfriend of hers," Rai explained,

"You mean Hojo, she only started dating him because she wanted to move on from Inuyasha," her mother explained.

"Inuyasha was an idiot, Kagome gave him everything and he threw her away," Rai explained.

"Why is it that you are befriending her?" her mother asked,

"After that day that she saved me and I saved her, she left unanswered questions and I want answers, I want to know why she let Inuyasha hurt her and how she could give him loyalty, friendship, trust…" Rai being interrupted,

"Love?" her mother asked.

"Yes, she even promised to stay by his side, but in the battle when Inuyasha chose to save Kikyo, Kagome got hurt, but she got up, like Inuyasha had given her all this energy to fight, and she fought, and when her choice came who lived or who died, she chose to protect me, it was Inuyasha who was killed, I don't understand any of it," Rai explained.

"Well clearly she didn't think Inuyasha was worth saving anymore and she gave her life for a man of honor, a man she had deemed worthy enough to be saved," her mother explained.

"I have never given her a reason to deem me worthy," Rai coolly,

"She told me of the times you saved her, maybe she thought she owed you or maybe it was because your daughter needed you," her mother explained. Rai got up,

"I need to go," he explained,

"Or perhaps, just maybe on some level, that she doesn't know about, she could have feelings for you," her mother explained. Rai was caught dead in his tracks by that statement,

"It would be an honor to be loved by your amazing daughter really, however, I am not a person or demon worthy of an angel's love, I must go now, goodnight Mrs. Higurashi," Rai bowing his head a little as he left.


	8. a dying wish

It was the weekend and Kagome and Aika were signing a will.

"I don't like this one bit," Kagome grumbled,

"It's part of life," Aika putting her hand on Kagome's hand.

"Okay, so want to move that stuff to the shrine? I had a building built just for their things, I think my gramps is going to have a heart attack if we don't get it over there soon, he is so excited," Kagome laughing,

"Sure, I'm guessing the media is going to be there?" Aika asked,

"Yeah, if the public can see all of what's going on maybe I can get the shrine more attention, gramps is wanting me to dress up like Kikyo and do tours," Kagome sighed. Aika laughed,

"You don't like her very much do you?" Aika asked,

"Maybe if she weren't alive and hadn't took my soul, and tried to kill me several times, perhaps I might have liked her," Kagome dialing the movers.

"Not at all because of Inuyasha?" Aika asked,

"No, I can't talk about him, I gave him everything and when I needed him the most he wasn't there, he threw me away, as if we were never friends," Kagome harshly. Aika was stunned, Kagome had the movers on the phone and told them the address of where they were needed, then hung up.

"I'm sorry about that," Kagome sighed,

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even brought him up," Aika explained.

"No, its fine, lets go move this stuff," Kagome smiling,

"Okay," Aika wrapping an arm around her.

* * *

><p><strong>Moving History<strong>

When they got to the shrine the media was already there,

"Showtime," Kagome smiling. Aika and Kagome walked up the stairs. The media was in a frenzy,

"We are here reporting live on Higurashi Shrine with the two winners of the mega million lottery, Ms. Kagome Higurashi and Mrs. Aika Niigata, Kagome can you tell us what made you want to restore the shrine?" the reporter asked,

"Well, its my family's home and it has come to be a deeper meaning to me, a historic value, and because I want people to see and feel the historic scene to try and get a feel of how people lived and worked back in those times," Kagome explained.

"With that said, Mrs. Niigata here has donated some very historic value, priceless artifacts to our shrine, these pieces are in mint condition, they are from the Warring States time period, and we have a beautiful brand new building to house these artifacts for visitors to come and view," Kagome explained.

"Are these some of the pieces that are going to be on display?" the reporter asked as the camera moved over some of Sango's things,

"Yes, it's a fact that they belonged to a demon slayer and a monk," Kagome explained.

"Will there be anymore new additions to the shrine?" the reporter asked,

"I recently bought some property and found some old books may be dating back to the Civil War, if they check out, there will be a place for them to be viewed, but we are always welcoming people to come forth with their historic valuables so others may see the history of Japan, to have it come to life in a sense," Kagome explained.

"So you and Mrs. Niigata here have won $500 billion dollars, you have apparently bought the plantation home and you have restored your family shrine, what else do you plan on doing with the money?" the reporter asked.

"I have cleared my family's debt and I have set up a college fund for my brother, education is important for young minds, I have also fixed up the plantation home and I am planning on finding children who have nothing and give them a home and someone to love them and to educate them and hopefully loving families will come forth and give one or two of these children a loving and nurturing home, and also if anyone wanted to donate clothes or toys or anything at all to show these children there are people who do care out there, that would be great," Kagome explained.

"And what about you Mrs. Niigata?" the reporter asked,

"Well I bought the bookstore and the apartment above the store and I would like for Kagome here to have the rest to help prepare her home for the welcoming of these children, for children not to have a home and loving parents, well, I cant think of any words to describe the horror behind it all, children are living in the streets, eating out of trash bins, if anyone could come forth and donate anything to these children it would be well appreciated," Aika explained.

"Oh wow, Mr. Hokkaido is here," the reporter turning to Rai who was making his way toward Kagome,

"Can we ask you Mr. Hokkaido, what are you doing here?" the reporter asked.

"Well I am Ms. Higurashi's new neighbor and when she told me of her noble idead I was wondering what I could do to help her and these children, so I am donating $1 million, also for Christmas, each Christmas for these children my company will be bringing clothing and toys for them," Rai explained as he gave Kagome a check, she shook his hand,

"Mr. Hokkaido, what would you say to other companies out there about this situation?" the reporter asked.

"I would encourage these companies to donate a little bit of their time and money, these children are our future, if we want to save our future then I highly recommend companies and the people in this society to reach out to these children and help them as much as they possibly can," Mr. Hokkaido explained.

"Thank you Mr. Hokkaido, and thank you Kagome, I believe its because of your noble idea that Mr. Hokkaido and Mrs. Niigata to donate their time and money, you all are saints to take in these children," the reporter explained.

"And thank you for coming out and being apart of this joyous occasion," Kagome smiling. The media left, the movers were setting the things up,

"I'm going to go help the movers situate these things," Aika giving Rai a narrowed look as she walked off. The look didn't go unnoticed by Rai, he stepped up to Kagome,

"Kagome, look, I apologize for not keeping in contact with you this week, I had some things to sort out," Rai explained.

"I understand, what is with the donation?" Kagome asked,

"It's in honor of someone special," Rai coolly explained,

"And those kids can benefit from it, besides, I have the money to help," Rai shrugged. Kagome put her hand over her heart, she was touched by his words,

"Thank you for this, after I get this stuff situated I have to go and take care of something and while I'm out I'll go ahead and open a savings account just for the children, but later tonight can you come pick me up and we can go over to the house, I've got to get rid of those ghosts and be able to start buying some beds for the kids, I'll have to wait on the clothes so I can get the right sizes," Kagome mumbled.

"I will be here, just give me a call," Rai explained.

"I will, and thank you again for this, for caring," Kagome giving him a hug, it startled him for a minute but he hugged her back.

"Alright, if you have time you could stay and tour the shrine, for free of course, gramps is charging now but you have already done enough so you don't have to pay," Kagome explained.

"Perhaps I will stay to see the new addition," Rai explained,

"Good, I'll see you later," Kagome smiling, she ran off to the new building, Rai went and found her grandfather,

"Excuse me sir, I wanted to do a walk through of your shrine, how much is it?" Rai asked,

"Its $5, we are also accepting donations to upkeep the shrine," the old man explained. Rai wrote a check, then gave the man the check and $5,

"I'm happy to preserve this shrine, it's a large part of my past as well," Rai explained.

"We appreciate you donation Mr. Hokkaido," the old man explained, Rai patted the old man on the back,

"You have done well in raising your granddaughter," Rai explained as he went to the building Kagome was working in. When he got to the doorway he stood stunned, there it was, Sango's battle outfit, her bone boomerang, Miroku's monk outfit and his staff and rosemary beads, slowly he walked in and gently touched the outfit, they had been perfectly preserved over the years, even Sango's wedding dress,

"They are incredible," Rai lowly,

"Yeah, Aika is a descendant of a woman named Sango, its amazing how well they are preserved," Kagome softly.

"Yes, the Warring States Era was over 500 years ago," Rai explained, he walked around Sango's and Miroku's things,

"Its an interesting time period, legends say there were demons that roamed the lands back then as well," Rai explained.

"Yes, this is a demon slayer's outfit so it proves that demons did exist back then, why else would there be a need for demon slayers?" Kagome pointed out.

"You make a believer out of me," Rai smirked a little, he walked out and roamed the shrine some more, he found Kagome's grandfather's collection, his collection of scrolls was impressive, some of the scrolls were the ones he had to leave behind, it pleased him to know they were still intact and were in good hands. All of this was making him miss Rin, she was the only one who brought a little piece to him, with a free spirit, playing with flowers and decorating Jaken with the flowers. He found the pond and sat down on the edge and stared down at the koi fish, he wondered what Rin could have seen in them to smile and laugh at them for hours in his own pond. The only thing he found was peace when he stared down at the fish, he missed the times he could roam freely and relax underneath the trees, now all he did was work and travel for business. He had actually enjoyed Kagome but only because she was a distraction from work.

"It is peaceful here, you have done a great job to create such a place," Rai explained,

"How did you know I was here?" Kagome asked,

"Your shoes squeak when you walk," Rai coolly as he glanced up at her.

"Oh, um, yeah, the pond is a peaceful place, its my favorite thing on the shrine," Kagome explained. She came and sat down by him,

"You seem to be distracted back there, are you alright?" Kagome asked,

"I was just took to a different time, your grandfather's collection is impressive, not to mention well kept," Rai explained.

"Yeah, he's gotten a little bit from our family, and collected some things from auctions, you know you can talk to me about whatever is bothering you," Kagome seriously. Rai gave a tiny smile,

"Perhaps when you trust me to tell me your problems I will tell you mine," Rai explained.

"You are a tease," Kagome playfully slapping him,

"What is it about koi that a woman can sit forever and smile and be entertained?" Rai asked, Kagome laughed.

"Are you asking a real question?" Kagome confused,

"Yes, Rai strongly,

"Well, koi are colorful fish and I like to watch them swim around and interact with one another, how their tales swish in the water, and how their mouth moves to suck in air," Kagome explained as she stared in the water.

"I'm going to go do my stuff, I'll call you on my way home," Kagome running off. He watched her leave, he walked over to the tree that he remembered Inuyasha being stuck on, he reached out and touched it, he sighed,

"Hey Rai, do you have a spare minute to drive an old lady home?" Aika asked.

"It would be a pleasure to drive you," Rai explained as he escorted her to his car, once they were in the car Aika gave him a knowing smile.

"So you did survive, Lord Sesshomaru," Aika stated,

"I do not go by that title any longer, how do you know this Sesshomaru?" Rai asked as he drove her to the bookstore.

"Sango's journal, the one you gave her for her wedding, don't worry, I wont tell Kagome who you are, but the longer you wait, the more you will hurt her. I know you because Sango wrote about you as well as the angel she called sister," Aika explained.

"I see, why is Kagome so upset over the past?" Rai asked,

"How would you feel if you were in her shoes having to leave your loved ones and your son and daughter in a place where you would never be able to see them again? She feels like she abandoned them, she is constantly at war with the past and her reality, do not hold off on revealing who you really are for long, I fear after I am gone she will turn inside herself and will lose her to the past, you and Kagome can help each other, to live in this reality," Aika explained.

"And how could she possibly help this Sesshomaru, I do not need help with my past," Rai explained,

"You both cared a lot about a certain human girl and a fox kitsune, and I saw how you reacted to Sango's and Miroku's things being in mint condition, clearly something of the past is bothering you as well," Aika explained.

"I am only looking for answers to questions the miko has left burning," Rai coldly, Aika laughed,

"I may be old but I am definitely not blind or stupid, somewhere along the way you and the so called miko developed feelings for one another," Aika explained. Rai was quiet for the rest of the ride, when he pulled into the bookstore parking lot, Aika got out,

"Do this old woman a favor, call it my dying wish, take care of Kagome nad don't be afraid to open your heart to her, she needs you and you need her just as much," Aika explained as she turned around and walked to the door and unlocked it and went in locking the door behind her. Rai drove for a while trying to clear his mind, finally he found himself on his property, he parked the car and cut the engine, he decided to visit the place that still haunted his memories to this day.


	9. Trying to understand what is going on

Rai walked in his humanoid form through his lands, it wasn't long before he reached his destination. He stared at the ruins of what once was his home. All that was left were stones and half walls of stone, his once gorgeous courtyard of flowers were now dried up grass waiting for spring to come. When Rin was alive he never dreamed that he would come to miss her as much as he did. She had taught him to slow down and take in the beautiful scenery, and more importantly she taught him how to care, she had fought past the walls of ice that had entombed his heart for so long. Only it defeated the purpose, she still died and left him in pain,

"Rin, I apologize to you now, for the feelings I never shared with you when you were alive, however, you were a smart young lady and figured out on your own, you were and will always be my daughter, even today as walk in these lands I am struck by memories of how you were a free spirit, I long for those days now when you always had a smile for me, I am sorry I could not protect you from the human's illness," Rai explained so solemnly.

"Rest well my little princess," Rai explained, he pressed his clawed hand to the old stone,

"On a more cheerful subject, Kagome, the miko you thought of your mother, she is my next door neighbor, she misses her and Shippo, I think she feels guilty for leaving all of you," Rai explained.

"I am sure that includes you as well," a male coming up behind him,

"Just stay back, I'm already too far in," Rain explained,

"She needs us both, we can help her," the man explained.

"Damn it Shippo, haven't you heard a word I just said, she feels guilty for leaving you, you were her son and you had already lost your real family, she loved you so much do you really think she wanted to leave you, without another mother? How do you think she felt about leaving? And you are all grown up without her, she even lost Sango and Miroku, if we tell her who we are now, we will lose her to her guilt," Rai explained.

"So what do you purpose we do just wait around until we lose her to herself? Sesshomaru, you never once cared about my mother, but I wont let her lose herself," Shippo bit out, Rai had him by the throat in seconds flat,

"I saved your mother, she was stupid to do what she did back then, I am the strongest demon there is in this world, and she knew that," Rai growled.

"You only saved her because if you hadn't, the jewel of four souls would still be incomplete and it would have endangered our era, not to mention you saved her because she died saving you, you owed her life," Shippo shouted at him.

"I owed her nothing, Kikyo could have completed that jewel and gotten rid of it, you have seen her, she is tortured by the people she had to leave behind, she would have been better off dead," Rai growled,

"You know that's not true, mama was an angel to all of us back then and she still is to this day," Shippo screamed out. Rai's phone rang,

"If you think she would have been better off dead, why do you continue to help her?" Shippo knowing it was her on the phone. Rai dropped Shippo and answered the phone,

"Alright, I am on my way," Rai snapping the phone shut.

"Do not bother Kagome, she is not to know who we truly are yet," Rai lowly,

"In case you forgot Sesshomaru, you are not the almighty, dangerous lord anymore, you and I disguise ourselves as the lowly creatures you have always despise," Shippo explained. Rai walked off ignoring his words.

* * *

><p><strong>Getting Rid of Ghosts<strong>

Kagome and Rai rode in silence,

"Listen, I have studied up on these tortured spirits, they feed on negative energy, so you accompanying me into the house with you fuming like you are is going to make them stronger," Kagome explained.

"I apologize, perhaps we should go to dinner before we do this," Rai explained,

"Alright, but nothing fancy, some burgers will do just fine, I don't really like fancy foods anyway," Kagome explained.

"You pick the place then," Rai a little annoyed,

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kagome asked,

"Just relatives sticking their nose into others business," Rai lowly.

"Oh, that can be annoying," Kagome explained,

"I apologize for my mood tonight, there are a lot of unresolved things going on in my life, I do not mean to sound such as I do," Rai explained.

"I actually know what you mean," Kagome softly,

"There's a small café at the end of town, their burgers are the best, they also have steaks if you prefer," Kagome changing the subject. Rai nodded and headed for the café,

"Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

"No," Rai simply stated,

"I was wondering if we get rid of the ghosts tonight, we could sure use some extra hands and muscles to move the rest of my things in and Aika's things as well," Kagome explained.

"If you get rid of the ghosts tonight I'll bring my truck, what time do you want to get started?" Rai asked,

"I'd have to call you, its probably going to be an all day thing though, so maybe around 8 in the morning?" Kagome throwing out a number.

"Sounds reasonable, do you want to meet at the shrine or are you planning on staying in your house tonight?" Rai asked,

"Probably wherever I pass out at tonight, seen as I am not a monk or a priest, its probably going to drain my energy, the only way I figure I might be able to cross these ghosts over is because apparently I am from a long line of mikos in my family, more specifically from the miko of the Shikon Jewel of Four Souls," Kagome shrugged.

"Well you seem innocent and pure enough from what I do know about you," Rai parking. While they ate they talked some more and found out their likes and dislikes, and Rai calmed himself down just by talking to Kagome. She had a sense of peace about her,

"I broke up with Hojo today but not before giving him and his family money for being so nice to me," Kagome explained.

"That was nice of you," Rai nodding,

"He tried his best to take care of me," Kagome shrugged,

"You seem to not like people caring about you," Rai seriously.

"I have been trying to keep myself closed off to people lately, but I have a flaw, I care more about others than myself," Kagome explained,

"Why?" Rai confused,

"I don't know, when it comes to caring about others its simple, but caring about myself not so much," Kagome softly.

"Don't you think you could be a little selfish enough to care about yourself at least?" Rai asked, Kagome shrugged,

"Would you like dessert?" the waitress asked,

"Um, the chocolate volcano please and two spoons," Kagome smiling.

"I'll be right back," the waitress leaving,

"This is an amazing dessert," Kagome explained,

"You don't like to talk about yourself very much do you?" Rai asked.

"I'm not a very interesting person, in fact I am probably the dullest person you've ever met," Kagome laughed a little.

"Not at all, you are an intriguing person, you hit the lottery but you don't live like it, you don't have a thirst for the expensive lifestyle which puzzles me, and then you are practically giving it away to make other people's lives easier, the only thing you want or have gotten for yourself is the property, a conservative truck, you've fixed up the property and your college fund, is there not anything you desire?" Rai asked,

"Money cant buy everything, there are only two things in life, well three I guess, but I kind of already gave up on the third, I wanted so much to help my mother with her debt, with grandpa's hospital bills, I wanted to lessen the money troubles for her," Kagome explained.

"And the other two things you wanted?" Rai asked,

"It doesn't matter, money can only make people's lives easier, it can't bring the dead loves back, nor can it create unconditional love," Kagome frowning. Rai thought of how Inuyasha had treated her,

"I apologize for hitting a nerve," Rai putting his hand on top of hers. Kagome gave him a small smile,

"Its okay, I've got my mom, my grandfather, and my brother and Aika, for at least until she is here on this earth, and they love me unconditionally, and that is all that matters, I don't need a knight in shining armor to come with his stallion and rescue me from my crazy reality," Kagome laughing, Rai gently took his thumb and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry, maybe tonight isn't the best time to do this thing tonight, god, I am so sorry about this," Kagome explained,

"You don't have to apologize for crying, it just means you have feelings and feelings just means you're alive," Rai giving her a tiny smile. The dessert came,

"Thank you," Kagome thanking the waitress,

"On a happier note, you have got to try this," Kagome giving him a spoon, Rai smiled a little bigger, he liked how she cheered up once the cake came, so he humored her and tried the cake, he nodded,

"Good huh?" Kagome asked.

"Honestly, it's the first time I have ever had cake, or chocolate," Rai explained,

"You have got to be kidding me?" Kagome shocked,

"No, I'm not really into sweets, however, this is an interesting dessert," Rai taking another bite. Kagome giggled,

"You should try some of the fudge in the middle of the cake," Kagome pointing to it. Rai's smile got a little bigger,

"You are such a simple person, you take pleasure and your eyes light up over a simple cake," Rai laughing a little,

"You are laughing at me?" Kagome smiling,

"No, its just refreshing, and I am finding that the more I'm around you the more I am at peace," Rai seriously.

"Good, it seems like you could use some peace, I am glad I could give you at least a little peace in your long busy day," Kagome smiling. He didn't know what was happening to him, in all his years even back in the past he had tried to kill her, she had never had a hold on him like this before, he never felt more human in his hours than at this second, he even thought about how Shippo wanted to tell her that they were there. Was he under some sort of spell the miko cast on him? He realized he couldn't be, she didn't even know he was the famous Rai Hokkaido, until someone told her and then she still didn't know how famous that he was in the business aspects let alone that he had once been the Lord Sesshomaru.

He had no idea what to do, she had been hurt enough being forced to come back to her own era, he couldn't get pissed at her because it wasn't her fault he was being nice to her, he finally chalked it up for having pity for her, yeah sure she was loved by Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Rin, but she had given Inuyasha everything and he had thrown it away for some dead clay whore, he never really saw Kagome, at least for who she was, and his eyes were finally opened when her sacrifice was made for his life. She was determined even back then to get things done, to make her friends lives more easy, and to save everyone from her responsibility, maybe that's why she had saved him back then, it had been her fault that she broke the jewel, and she was just taking responsibility for her faults.

"Rai, hey, Rai," Kagome shaking him a little,

"Huh?" Rai asked,

"You okay? You seem a million miles away," Kagome softly.

"My peace was just interrupted," Rai putting his spoon down,

"Yeah, I know the feeling, amnesia would be great right about now huh?" Kagome asked.

"You too?" Rai asked,

"Not at the moment, I'm with a fine young gentleman, but there have been good hours but some worse hours, like the ones you wish you could just crawl in a hole and die," Kagome softly.

"Yeah, so why do you survive through it, why not give up?" Rai asked,

"Someone in my past saved my life, and I feel that I owe it to him to try and live it the best I can," Kagome shrugged.

"What about you?" Kagome asked,

"Its not in my nature, I fight through it the best I can and hope for some distraction to relieve the worst hours, its part of why I throw myself into my work," Rai explained.

"I think its worse when I'm alone, because I am left alone with my thoughts," Kagome softly,

"Come, its late, you'll stay with me tonight, I don't want you to be left alone with your thoughts tonight," Rai explained. Kagome thought it was more for his benefit than hers, but she nodded,

"I don't have any clothes though," Kagome seriously.

"I'll find you something suitable," Rai getting up and leaving a $50 tip, he helped her up like a gentleman would, he escorted her to the check out,

"Let me pay, you paid for the last and you left a tip," Kagome giving the worker a $50 to cover their $20 meal. It was raining outside, Kagome laughed, Rai thought she had lost her mind,

"This is awful weather," Rai grumbled,

"Come on, I have an idea, trust me on this, drive to the park," Kagome getting in his car, he humored her.


	10. Dancing and a kiss in the rain

"Now what?" Rai confused,

"Well, you've heard the expression that rain makes everything clean right, and we need a fresh life, so, lets wash away our troubles," Kagome getting out of the parked car. Rai got out and was none to happy about being in the pouring rain, Kagome was dancing and spinning, like she already lost her mind. He would just drown his memories in alcohol, of course Kagome was pure so she probably would never touch alcoholic drinks in her life, so this was how she dealt with it,

"Oh come on, you're acting like you're going to melt, and as if you're above getting wet, just like…" Kagome stopping herself,

"Like?" Rai asked, he put an arm around her waist, she frowned and had tears in her eyes,

"Take me home," Kagome pulling away,

"Kagome, do you not trust me?" Rai asked,

"With certain things, but not to tell you of my past, not when you think I'm insane about dancing in the rain to wash away our painful memories," Kagome turning away from him.

"I rather drown them in alcohol, but your methods are more of a pure way to cleanse unwanted memories, and besides I do not dance in public, Rai gripping her wrist,

"Then will you sit with me in the rain?" Kagome asked,

"I will do more than that, just to prove to you I do not believe you're insane," Rai releasing her wrist and offering his hand to her. Kagome stared at his hand,

"You can't laugh at my dancing though," Rai explained,

"I'm not a dancer either really," Kagome accepting his hand. He moved her hands to where they were supposed to be, she was nervous, and chewed on her lip,

"I wont hurt you, nor do I think your crazy, a little too caring since you don't even care for your own health," Rai explained.

"Yeah, I don't know how I got that way, I think it has to do with my past, I guess sometimes I feel like I am not worth caring about," Kagome shrugged, Rai brushed away strands of hair that were glued to her face.

"I am not one to be so open however I haven't known you for long, but I know you are worth caring for, you are a pure, selfless human being as if you are a fallen angel meant to care for those who have no one to care about them," Rai explained softly and coolly.

"But what if I'm just a broken winged angel who has no one to care of her?" Kagome staring up at him,

"Perhaps those who you have cared for will find you again and mend your broken heart," Rai gently touching her cheek. Kagome could only nod her head as she looked down at their feet waltzing, she looked back up at him stunned,

"My father made me take dance lessons when I was younger," Rai smirked. Kagome smiled a tiny smile,

"I guess it comes in handy when you have those big party things for companies," Kagome subconsciously dancing closer to him,

"To tell you the truth I don't dance at those things and don't care much for them because I usually have to take a date to keep up appearances," Rai spinning her out and spinning her back in, Kagome did it perfectly,

"It seems as if you have a few dance moves as well," Rai smirked,

"I have never been given the chance to find out," Kagome shrugged as she blushed a little.

"Of course, you've been sick a lot in school, perhaps you could accompany me to one of these company parties, at least I'd have someone there that I could talk to, one who did not cling to me or brag about me," Rai seriously.

"Oh, um, I don't, I'm kind of nervous in large crowds," Kagome nervously,

"I would like your friendship, Kagome," Rai seriously, Kagome stared at him,

"Why, I mean you are a big business guy person, why would you want to be friends with me?" Kagome asked.

"You do not annoy me, I do not have many friends who do not annoy me, I want to be friends with you because I feel the connection, we both have a past that we try to move past but we cant, one day we will be able to trust one another enough to talk about our past secrets and help one another to move past it, yes I think you have a lot to offer as my friend, and I can only hope that I can offer you something, anything to help you be more content in your life," Rai explained strongly. Kagome was breathless after his speech, she didn't realize how close they were standing to one another, she nodded,

"I will be your friend," Kagome softly, he slowly bent down and she leaned up, meeting him for a kiss, slowly he moved his hand to the back of her neck, she felt such a burning passion, she felt as if her skin was melting. She lost her breath, and slowly pulled away,

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time. They smiled and Kagome pulled away, touching her lips,

"Did I bite your lip?" Rai checking her lips,

"No, its just, it's the first time a guy has ever kissed me back, I didn't know it could feel like that…wow," Kagome blushed.

"Do you regret what we just did?" Rai asked,

"I know I should but um, no," Kagome sheepishly.

"I want you to know that I am not taking advantage of you, I just, it was a pull," Rai strongly.

"Yeah, I felt it too, um, Rai, I don't want to hurt you or anything but I'm not ready for something like this," Kagome softly.

"I understand, but it did make you feel something, right?" Rai asked,

"Are you kidding, that was…breathtaking, its everything a first kiss should be, and I am glad it was with you," Kagome shyly.

"Well, at least your eyes have more shine to them now," Rai smiling,

"Honestly, I feel better than I have in a long time," Kagome seriously.

"Was that really your first kiss?" Rai asked, Kagome nervously giggled,

"No…okay yeah, I am not all that great at the dating thing, I guess," Kagome shrugged.

"Apparently, I am not one for dating either, I mean I have had women before but nothing that really meant much, however, I never have felt anything like that before," Rai seriously.

"I'm glad I am not alone in that department, I mean I've never had, um, I never have been intimate with a guy, okay, I'm a virgin," Kagome laughed, her face turning ten shades of red,

"Do not be embarrassed, it is rare to find women as pure as you, perhaps you are waiting to marry the right person?" Rai assumed,

"Why would you think that?" Kagome asked.

"You are a pure human being, I just assumed, just like I doubt you would ever drink alcoholic beverages," Rai explained,

"I am too young to drink, besides, drinking damages your liver if you do it too much," Kagome explained.

"That does not stop other people your age from drinking, and one drink each day will not hurt your body, studies show it is actually healthy for your body to have a glass of wine each day just like apples," Rai explained.

"You are one of those health food nuts aren't you?" Kagome laughed,

"I watch what I eat, and because of that it is why I have a fit body," Rai explained.

"I wouldn't know, all I have ever seen you wear is business suits," Kagome blushing a little,

"Perhaps you will see me more often in relaxed clothing," Rai walking her to his car, he opened the door for her and she sat down, he shut the door and got in and drove to his place.


	11. Past Memories

"I think we should try to rid those ghosts tomorrow," Kagome explained. Rai nodded,

"I do not have anything planned, do you want to get started in the morning?" Rai asked,

"As soon as I wake up," Kagome explained, Rai nodded, he pulled the car into the garage,

"You may take a bath first, I don't want you taking a cold," Rai strongly. Kagome smiled,

"Thank you, you are too good to me," Kagome giving him a peck on the cheek,

"Like I said, you need someone to teach you how to care for yourself, and until then you have me," Rai strongly.

"And you have me as well," Kagome strongly. They got out and walked into the house,

"You may take the room you had last time, I will find you something to sleep in, if you will give me your wet clothes I'll have them thrown in the wash and ready for you in the morning," Rai explained,

"Oh um," Kagome shyly,

"I meant when you get out of your bath and had other clothes on," Rai smirked a little.

"I am a man of honor," Rai strongly assuring her,

"Also, if you want there's a white robe that's clean hanging in your bathroom, you may use it if you wish," Rai explained.

"Thanks," Kagome going to the room, she went into the bathroom and shut the door and locked it, she pulled her wet clothes off and placed them in the sink while the tub filled. Thirty minutes later, she got dried off and wrapped the towel around her and walked into her room, she found the button up blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of black silk pajama bottoms. She knew they belonged to Rai, she remembered the kiss they had shared in the rain and it made her pick up the shirt and smell it, the scent took her back to the past but she didn't understand why or from what memory of the past. She went back to the bathroom and put the clothes on, she then stepped back out with her dirty clothes and her towel and wash cloth. She found Rai already laying on the couch flipping through channels on the flat screen, wearing only a silk pair of black pajama bottoms, no shirt,

"Um Rai, where do I put these?" Kagome asked shyly.

"Oh, just give them to me, I'll take them, do you want a late night snack or something to drink?" Rai standing up. Kagome's face turned red and stared at the floor,

"Maybe some milk," Kagome nervously.

"I told you I was fit," Rai whispered in her ear as he took her wet things from her.

"Um, yes, you're very toned," Kagome giggled a little,

"If I'm making you uncomfortable I can put a shirt on," Rai seriously.

"No, you're fine, I mean, its fine," Kagome slapping herself,

"You may look, it does not bother me, you look good in my clothes, if the buttons are uncomfortable just tell me and I can find something else for you," Rai explained.

"They shouldn't be," Kagome following him to the kitchen,

"You can help yourself to anything in the fridge," Rai explained as he disappeared through a door.

_~Wow, he is hot.~ _Kagome thought as she released a breathe, she opened the fridge and found the milk, she pulled it out and sat it on the counter top, she started looking for glasses, she found one in a high cabinet, she was reaching for it when Rai walked back in, he was caught off guard when her shirt lifted up and fell open because she hadn't fully buttoned it, he found a jewel hanging from her belly button, he had a sudden urge to want to twist his tongue around it and play with it, he noticed her stomach was flat as well but not as toned as his was. She could feel his eyes on her, she had finally reached a glass but she didn't have a good grip on it and it fell, crashing to the floor and breaking,

"Shit," Kagome moving out of the way of the glass. The glass shattering snapped Rai out of his dirty thoughts,

"Kagome, are you alright?" Rai avoiding the glass,

"Um, yeah," Kagome softly, Rai found an opening and carefully made his way around the glass and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the chair in the kitchen, he sat her down and made sure there weren't any glass pieces in her feet.

"Sit, I'll get this glass cleaned up and pour you some milk," Rai explained,

"I'm sorry about breaking your glass, I'll buy you a new set," Kagome softly.

"Its just a glass, don't worry about it, I'm just glad you didn't hurt yourself," Rai explained. Kagome watched him clean up, how his muscles contracted in his arms, she never thought a man could be so built, so hot, so sexy, why would he be so interested in her, she was only 18 years old, this man had to be a lot older than her.

"Are you alright?" Rai asked as he sat her milk down,

"Just wondering why you are so interested in me, I mean I am 18 years old, and I've still not graduated high school and I know there are far better looking women your own age to date," Kagome seriously.

"You have very low self esteem, don't you? You are very beautiful Kagome, inside and out and you do not annoy me like every other woman. Those women throw themselves at me, either for my looks my status, or my money, you are not interested in me in any of those ways," Rai explained.

"It must be hard, having to go through all of that, to not know if someone really likes you for you or for your money," Kagome seriously.

"Should you not know as well?" Rai asked,

"Actually, I still have the few friends as I have had before but most of the people who didn't like me to begin with hate me even more," Kagome explained. Rai was actually confused to why she only had a few friends to begin with,

"I'm going to go to bed," Kagome finishing her milk,

"Here let me take that, I do not want you barefoot in here until it is properly cleaned up," Rai explained.

"You are sweet," Kagome standing on her tip toes and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

_~If you only knew who I was.~_ Rai thought,

"Goodnight Kagome," Rai called after her,

"Goodnight Rai," Kagome giving him a soft smile.

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

Rai stayed up late, he drank, he had no idea what was happening to him, why did he kiss her? Why did their kiss ignite such a fire within him? Why did he want to protect her from every little thing? Did he just feel pity for her or did he really care for her? He drank the confusion away, perhaps after he helped her tomorrow he should distant himself again. Suddenly he heard his true name being called out, with his demon speed he moved up the stairs and walked slowly into her room.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome softly called out in her sleep,

"I'm right here Kagome," Rai whispered in her ear. A few minutes later she jerked up screaming,

"Kagome, you're okay, you're safe," Rai trying to calm her, she felt of her stomach, she pulled her hand away,

"I'm dying," Kagome shaking, he flipped on a light,

"No, see you're fine, there's nothing there," Rai lifting her shirt a little to show her she was okay.

"I don't understand, why does this keep happening?" Kagome so frustrated that she was crying. Rai moved and sat beside her on the bed, he felt the need to lay with her since after she had been dreaming of the time she had protected him from Naraku's tentacles.

"Shh, you're okay, relax," Rai bringing her into his arms and making her lay down, she curled up against him, wrapping her arm around his waist and holding on for dear life,

"They are all gone, I just abandoned all of them," Kagome crying her heart out.

"Shh, you'll make yourself sick," Rai pulling the covers over her and kissing her forehead and running his fingers through her hair. They soon fell asleep holding each other.


	12. Moving in

Kagome woke, she felt nice and so warm, she wanted to stay like that forever. Reluctantly she slowly blinked a couple times and saw herself curled up to something, she felt the thing she was curled up to, it grunted,

"That tickles," the man's voice groaned, Kagome shot up, she looked at Rai and everything came flooding back, every word she had said. She stared wide eyed at him,

"Hey, calm down, we did not do anything last night," Rai explained,

"Um, sorry," Kagome mumble,

"You just had a bad dream last night and you weren't making much sense, I laid down to try and calm you, it was just a bad dream," Rai seriously.

"It wasn't a dream, it was my past," Kagome mumbled,

"I kind of figured, just calm down, you are safe now, I am not going to let anything hurt you," Rai explained.

"Maybe we should have some breakfast," Kagome getting out of bed,

"Kagome, please, don't pull away from me just because of that dream of the past you had, I am here, you have someone to lean on," Rai strongly.

"I know, but honestly, I don't think I'll ever be able to open up about my past, can we just go down and have some breakfast, I really don't want to thing about any of it," Kagome explained.

"Alright," Rai coolly, they went downstairs and Rai fixed breakfast,

"Bacon, eggs, biscuits, and gravy right?" Rai stated, Kagome smiled,

"You remembered," Kagome giggled. Rai smiled a tiny smile,

"Of course, so, orange juice, milk, or loaded coffee?" Rai asked.

"Loaded, my dreams of the past were flaring up again," Kagome mumbled,

"So I noticed, are you going to be alright to cleanse your house?" Rai asked as he fixed her coffee.

"Yeah, I should be fine," Kagome nodding as she thanked him for pouring her some coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>At Kagome's House<strong>

Kagome took a breathe of fresh air,

"Okay, lets do this," Kagome walking to her door. He took her keys and unlocked the house, stepping inside first. She stepped in and looked around,

"Look, I know you are here, and I have felt your anger, but I promise you don't have to be afraid," Kagome called out, Rai could feel them, doors started opening and slamming shut, dishes rattled.

"I wont hurt you, please I have not harmed any of you in your lives, I want to help," Kagome seriously, she could hear whispers,

"_She's a priestess," _

"_She is light in the darkness," _

Kagome felt warmth around her,

"I know you all were hurt, I know some of you were raised to think what you did when you were alive was okay, but it wasn't, you just need to forgive each other for what happened, please, there is a better place for all of you, where you can see all your loved ones again, please just move on, I want you all to have peace, everyone deserves that, to be able to have peace from their past mistakes, don't you all want that? I know I do, I am tormented by my past, but I have friends to explain to me that I didn't do anything wrong but I still feel like I need to be forgiven for leaving my friends, the truth is I didn't belong in their world, and you all don't belong to this world any longer either, please, make your peace and move on to where you do belong, to forgive each other, because with so much anger that has burden you over the decades must be exhausting, be free from that burden, be forgiven and move on into that peaceful world, I promise you, its not too late to ask for forgiveness and to accept forgiveness," Kagome crying. Rai had gotten knocked a couple of times with dished, he was now in the floor, but Kagome had been protected by the good caring souls, the plates and dishes slowly stopped flying around. Kagome fell to her knees,

"I'm sorry I left you guys," Kagome sobbed out, she was shrouded with warmth all around her,

"I am so sorry," Kagome cried out,

"Forgive me please," Kagome softly. Very slowly the angry spirits moved on, Rai slowly moved over to Kagome,

"You're okay, shh, everything is going to be alright," Rai pulling her into his lap.

"I just left them, all alone," Kagome sobbed,

"Shh, I'm sure whoever you left understood," Rai playing with her hair, he could feel the warmth moving around them, slowly some of the warmth left, but some of the warmth stayed, but he didn't feel any of the angry spirits in the house anymore.

"You are all free now, at peace, you don't have to stay here anymore," Kagome mumbled,

"I think they want to stay and care for you," Rai seriously. Kagome laughed a little,

"You guys can stay but really, I'll be fine, your loved ones are waiting for you, I'll be okay," Kagome trying to smile, but she still felt them. Kagome felt their love and care they had held for her and it felt like home a little, safe and so warm.

"Okay, if you guys are going to stay, no freaking me out with throwing things, we are going to have children coming and staying with us, and also a good friend of mine," Kagome explained, Rai and Kagome both heard a little giggle and an excited little childlike spirit,

"Just don't scare them okay?" Kagome letting a tear roll down her face as she thought of Rin. They heard the wind blow through the house like a mother trying to quiet a child, though there wasn't any wind. Kagome wiped her face,

"Okay, now then, lets move in," Kagome smiling, the warmth backed away, giving Kagome some space,

"Alright, first I should decide which room I should take and move my stuff out of the way," Kagome explained. Rai helped her find a room and started moving her boxes to the room. While they were doing that the spirits who chose to stay behind started cleaning up the broken dishes throughout the downstairs, Kagome came down, she gasped,

"You guys don't have to clean up, I can do that, but thank you," Kagome smiling. She felt a hand on her shoulder, patting her, trying to tell her that they were there to take care of her.

"You guy are sweet really," Kagome explained,

"Okay, hey Rai, lets go grab your truck and get Aika's stuff and get her moved in," Kagome explained. They left and went to Rai's house and grabbed his truck, while riding to Aika's place Kagome was aroused by Rai driving his black truck,

"I must admit you look even more sexy driving this truck," Kagome blushing,

"You wouldn't be getting turned on by that fact would you?" Rai smirked as he could smell her arousal.

"Never," Kagome blushing even redder, he pulled up to Aika's bookstore, her arousal was causing him to lose his control, he leaned over and gently turned her face around kissed her. Kagome was stunned once again but kissed him back, slowly they pulled away.

"I apologize for being so forward," Rai softly,

"Don't, I liked it," Kagome shyly.

"Come, lets move Ms. Niigata," Rai getting out and coming around to open Kagome's door and helping her out of the truck. They set to work helping box things up and then putting it all in the truck.


	13. The first kids saved

It had been a week since Kagome and Aika had moved in and Kagome was still working at the bookstore in the week and doing her homework. She hadn't seen or heard from Rai lately, not since she had moved into her house, she figured he just a busy man, she herself was busy with the winter ball decorations at school and homework and her job, not to mention this weekend she was going to go get beds and other things to start rooms for the children. One day she was walking to work when she saw children fighting one another in the alley, their hair looked like it had never seen a brush, their clothes were old and in rags, and dirt all over their faces and arms. Kagome dialed Rai's cell phone,

"Hi, its Kagome, I know your busy but I found a few kids and I need your help," Kagome explained as she gave him the address and hung up. Rai knew he was crazy,

"I apologize, something has come up I am going to have to cancel this meeting, have my secretary give you my next recent day and time for when I can meet with you," Rai quickly leaving. The people were stunned, whatever the phone call had been about must have been so important that Rai would take off during an important meet, to him work was everything. Kagome quickly separated the boy from the older girl,

"You guys don't need to fight anymore, what's the matter?" Kagome bending down,

"What do you care? You are just like everyone else on the street who sees us, you don't do a damn thing to help!" the boy taking off, running away with a piece of moldy bread.

"Thanks a lot lady, now my sister is going to starve," the girl harshly,

"Hey, hang on, I'm here to help, I want to open my home to you and your sister and that boy, I want to take care of you," Kagome seriously.

"Our parents threw us away, why would you want to help us, or even promise us you will take care of us and throw us away when we get too much to handle? Thanks but no thanks lady," the girl trying to be strong and look after herself and her sister.

"Look, I have more than enough room and enough money to take care of you all, I keep my promises," Kagome seriously. The girl glanced at Kagome and glanced at the man behind her, standing with the boy that had just fought her for the bread.

"I'm sorry," the boy apologizing to the girl as much as he didn't want to, Kagome looked up at Rai,

"Thanks for coming," Kagome seriously.

"Can you show us where your sister is?" Kagome asked. The girl looked scared to death of Rai, she nodded and showed them to a corner of the alley in the far back. On pallets of thrown out blankets or what appeared to be blankets was a younger girl of five years old, she was more fragile then her sister,

"Okay, we have to get your sister to the hospital, we need to get all of you back to health," Kagome slowly walking over to the little girl. The older girl stopped her,

"She wont let you touch her, she is scared of ladies," the girl explained. Rai gave Kagome a look, she nodded, she walked away, Rai walked toward the corner, the older girl caught his sleeve,

"Please, don't hurt my sister mister," the girl trying to stand up to him.

"We just want to help her, all of you as well," Rai strongly but in a caring tone, the girl let go of him, she followed him over to her sister, he pulled his coat off,

"Its okay sis, he and the lady are going to help us," the girl explained. Rai could already tell she was in pretty bad condition, gently he took her in his arms and quickly walked back to his car, Kagome following with the other two kids.

* * *

><p><strong>At the hospital<strong>

They rushed in with the little girl and the rest of the kids,

"We need help?" Rai bellowed out deeply, a team rushed to him with a stretcher, he gently laid her down,

"I will come with her," Rai not leaving it up for discussion. The older girl looked at Kagome,

"Its going to be okay, Rai will make sure no one hurts her, lets get you checked out and then we'll get you cleaned up and we'll go shopping for some clothes and get you some good food," Kagome smiling. The girl grabbed her hand, she was scared she would lose her sister. Kagome had the two kids checked out in the same room, they were malnutrition and had to have antibiotics for the moldy foods they had ate. They would have to stay in the hospital at least three days. Kagome and nurses cleaned them up, while they were getting their health back up,

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Kagome Higurashi, what's your names?" Kagome asked, the girl looked over at the boy,

"I don't remember, nobody really cares about names when they live in the streets," the girl explained.

"What about you?" Kagome asked, the boy gave her an ugly look,

"Okay, well, good, the nurse has your blood types, and since this is your chance to start over, we will start with names, do you guys want to give yourself a name or would you like for me to give you one?" Kagome asked. The girl shrugged as she looked down at her hands, the boy could care less it would seem as well.

"Are you worried about your sister?" Kagome asked, the girl nodded,

"If you want I can go check on her," Kagome explained.

"Will you come back?" the girl asked, Kagome patted her hand gently,

"I wont ever leave you guys, not even when you want me to, you're stuck with me," Kagome giving her a bright smile.

"Can you hurry back?" the girl asked, Kagome nodded, she left the room and went to find out where they took the little girl. Kagome made eye contact with Rai behind the door of the ER room, he came out, she had never seen the look on his face before, he was scared and nervous.

"How is she?" Kagome in a whisper,

"She is fighting, her color is coming back, she has a strong will," Rai nodded. Kagome nodded,

"These kids break my heart," Kagome cried silently.

"How are the other two?" Rai asked,

"They aren't as bad as she is, they will have to stay for about three days, I've got to get back, I promised them I would hurry back, hey Rai, its getting too cold for children out in the streets we need to speed up the search for them if we can," Kagome explained.

"I will try and find some volunteers for this weekend," Rai explained,

"Thank you, thank you so much," Kagome hugging him, he hugged her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later<strong>

Kagome gave the two kids their names and had birth certificates for them and she signed papers making her the mother of all three.

"Would you like to name your sister?" Kagome asked,

"Can I see her?" the girl asked,

"Hang on and I'll check," Kagome getting up and leaving.

"The girl I brought in is asking to see her sister," Kagoem told the nurse, the nurse gave her a wheelchair for the girl and told her the number.

"How is her sister?" Kagome asked,

"She comes in and out but she has her color back and the anitbiotics are helping a lot but I don't know, I fear she may drift into a coma, if she doesn't start waking up more instead of being out most of the time then that is where she is headed," the nurse explained. Kagome nodded, Kagome's mother came walking in,

"Hey mom," Kagome softly,

"Hi honey, I brought some clothes for the kids, how are they doing?" her mother asked,

"They are afraid they will wind up back in the street, I was on my way to get Emiko so we could check on her sister," Kagome pushing the wheelchair to the room, her mother followed.

"Hey guys, look who is here," Kagome showing them that her mother had came to see them.

"Hi," her mother waving,

"Hey," Emiko eying her carefully.

"I brought you guys some clothes, why don't you try them on?" her mother asked as she gave them each a matching outfit, and a pair of shoes.

"Is this real?" Emiko asked,

"Of course honey, my daughter has a huge house and she has a dog that you guys can play with and we'll enroll you guys in school, she has plenty of room for all of you, you don't have to be scared, she has school things to do too and she has to work but till she can get someone to baby-sit you guy I'll help," her mother giving her a gentle smile, she nodded.

"I cant put those clothes on," Emiko showing she was tied up to the IV. The nurse came in the doctor,

"Alright, well they are free to go just sign them out, their diets have to be strict for at least two months, here is the nutrition's they need in their meals, if they show any signs of anything wrong you need to bring them back, and I want to see them back in a month for a check up," the doctor giving her a list, then taking the IV out of both of the kid's arms.

"Get your clothes on and we'll go see your sister, you too Daisuke, mom can you go get another wheelchair for Daisuke," Kagome helping Emiko dress herself.

"Why would you want a kid like me? When we met I was fighting her over a piece of bread," Daisuke explained.

"You were just trying to survive, I know that, you wont have to fight over food again, I'm going to take care of you guys," Kagome smiling.

"I am not holding my breath on waiting for you to do as you say you are," Daisuke getting up and taking his new clothes and going to their shared bathroom. Kagome's mother came back in and looked around,

"He's getting changed, he acts so much like Inuyasha, so head strong, I guess putting up with him all those times has prepared myself for this," Kagome frowned.

"Who is Inuyasha?" Emiko asked,

"He was an old friend but he betrayed me so we aren't friends anymore," Kagome explained.

"I'm sorry," Emiko apologizing,

"Don't be, he isn't worth remembering," Kagome patting her gently on the shoulder. Daisuke came out.

"Wow, look at you, a fine young man," Kagome smiled,

"How did you figure out my size?" Daisuke asked as he put his socks and shoes on.

"My mom did, however, I gave her the money to buy them," Kagome explained.

"Thanks," Daisuke mumbled out,

"You are welcome, I hope you aren't going to be sour all your life, you should be happy that your luck is changing," Kagome softly.

"In time the trust will come if you don't throw us out like other people have done," Daisuke explained.

"You're right trust is earned and not bought," Kagome nodding,

"Okay, well, lets go see your sister, then we will go find you guys some more clothes if you feel up to it, and tonight we'll have our first meal together," Kagome pushing Emiko down the hall as her mother pushed Daisuke.


	14. Adopting two girls

Kagome went to the room and pushed the door open,

"Rai," Kagome finding him asleep in a chair by the little girl's side.

"He's been here the whole time?" Emiko asked.

"I'm sure he has stayed for a while, he is starting to stink," Kagome parking her as close as she could to her little sister. Kagome was about to wake him up but Emiko beat her to it,

"Hey Rai, wake up, you stink," Emiko giggled a little. Rai felt a tug on his long sleeved dress shirt, he slowly came around, he sat up a little,

"How long have you been here?" Kagome asked, he looked at the little girl, he rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Um, I just come during the nights, I have a business to maintain," Rai mumbled,

"You mean you sleep there in that chair all night?" Kagome asked.

"I think this is the first time I nodded off," Rai quietly,

"You should go home and take care of yourself," Emiko explained, Rai gave her a tiny smile.

"You look well," Rai explained,

"I feel a lot better, Kagome gave her mom some money and she bought us both some nice clothes," Emiko glancing over to Daisuke.

"I did not lie to you when I told you that Kagome wanted to take care of you did I?" Rai asked Daisuke,

"K, whatever," Daisuke rolling his eyes, Rai stared him down,

_~Just like little brother.~ _Rai thought.

"Rai, you need to call someone to come pick you up, I want you to go home, eat, shower, and get some sleep," Kagome strongly. Rai looked at the small child in the bed,

"She will be alright, we are going to sit with her for a while, go home," Kagome seriously. Rai sat down and called from the phone in the room for someone to pick him up. Emiko touched her sister's hand and gently rubbed it, she started talking to her, telling her what was happening, Daisuke watched Emiko interact with her sister, the one she had fought for to get the bread to feed her. He felt pretty bad for what he had done,

"Emiko, I'm sorry about fighting you earlier," Daisuke explained softly.

"I was just trying to protect her," Emiko softly,

"I know, can you…can you forgive me?" Daisuke asked,

"I forgive you, besides, we are family now, you take care of family," Emiko explained. He nodded slightly, he still didn't know if he could trust Kagome or not. Suddenly the little girl started waking up,

"Hey sis, its me, your sis, please, wake up, you're scaring me," Emiko sobbed, slowly the little girl's eyelids fluttered open, she blinked a few times, she looked around, she found the man that had been staying with her the whole time, she moved her hand a little and laid it palm up,

"Hey," Rai giving her a soft smile as he gently held her hand.

"Sis, its me," Emiko giving her a bright smile and tears shinning on her cheeks.

"Sister, you're pretty," the little girl softly spoke while holding Rai's hand,

"That nice lady bought us all some clothes, she bought some for you too, she's going to take us all home with her, you don't have to be afraid of her," Emiko explained, the little girl squeezed Rai's hand. He gently rubbed her hand,

"You could choose to live with me if you like," Rai explained,

"Can my sister come to?" she asked.

"I would not try and separate you from your sister, she can come too," Rai glancing at Emiko,

"Okay," the little girl giving him a small smile, Kagome was stunned, he had grown attached to the little girl in a hurry, and now he was taking them both in.

"We can still see Kagome and Daisuke too right?" Emiko asked,

"Of course, you are all family, I would not keep them from you," Rai explained seriously. The girl gave Rai a smile,

"You know, Miss Kagome here, she wont hurt you, and she even has a dog you can play with," Rai explained. She looked at Kagome and tensed up, Kagome walked over to Rai, she touched Rai's shoulder,

"I will have horses too, I'll take good care of your sister while you stay here for a few more days, and we'll come and see you every afternoon okay?" Kagome explained. The little girl stared at her and slowly nodded,

"Do you want to give your sister a name?" Kagome asked,

"How about Fukuyo?" Emiko asked.

"Its pretty," the girl smiled, the little girl stared at Kagome, trying to see if she could see if Kagome could be trusted. Kagome looked at her watch,

"Hey guys we really need to go if we are going to get you guys some more clothes, besides, doctors told me to get you guys plenty of sleep," Kagome seriously.

"Okay, sis, you get better soon and we'll have a new home to go to," Emiko explained as she gently lifted her sister's hand and touched her face with it.

"Okay sis, are you going to be okay with her?" Fukuyo asked,

"Yeah, I can handle it," Emiko smiling,

"I love you," Fukuyo softly,

"I love you too," Emiko strongly.

"You'll need to get some rest as well Rai, because you need to prepare for the girl's coming home, beds and pink, a lot of pink and teddy bears and some toys," Kagome giggled.

"Right, I'll stay with her just until she falls asleep again," Rai yawning,

"I like purple," Emiko explained, Rai smiled,

"Okay purple for you and what color for you?" Rai asked Fukuyo,

"I like pink," Fukuyo giving him a shy smile.

"Pink it is then," Rai nodded,

"Please Rai, get some rest," Emiko explained.

"Do not worry child, I'll get plenty of rest and I'll also have the best of the best for you both waiting at home," Rai smiling,

"Go, have a good time with Kagome and with Daisuke, and you be nice," Rai scolding Daisuke, he huffed and crossed his arms as they were wheeled out. Genji, Rai's assistant came in,

"Oh, um, hi, Ms. Higurashi," Genji shaking a little, Kagome stared at him.

_~Green eyes…Shippo.~ _Kagome's eyes watering,

"Hi, Rai is in there," Kagome assumed he was looking for Rai.

"I'm Genji, it was nice to meet you," Genji running in the room before he could burst and spill both of his and Rai's secrets.

"Kagome, wait, let me walk you guys to the front," Rai walking with them,

"Its nice of you to take the girls in, you know this means you cant be a work-alcoholic now, right?" Kagome smirked, he nodded,

"My assistant can handle it, after all he is a business partner of mine, I had to have one in case I ever decided to have a family," Rai explained,

"Of course you have to have family, I mean you would want the business to stay in the family wouldn't you?" Kagome asked.

"I really haven't found anyone who likes me for who I am, money wise or else wise," Rai explained,

"I'm sure you'll find someone, I don't care if the guy is rich or poor as long as he has got a brain and is honorable and loves me for who I am," Kagome shrugged.

"And so it should be just that," Rai nodded, they walked up to the nurse's station and Kagome took the bill,

"Mom, can you go ahead and put them in the car, I need to pay for this," Kagome explained.

"Alright honey," her mother pushing Daisuke out, Emiko chose to stay by Kagome, Rai grabbed the bill from Kagome,

"What are you doing?" Kagome trying to grab the bill from him,

"I am paying the hospital bill," Rai smirked,

"You know I cant let you do that," Kagome strongly.

"Why not, I'm adopting the girls so they are mine anyways," Rai smirked,

"You know what, we are both bull headed, and I know I wont win against you so you win, go ahead and pay the bill, but one way or another I will find a way to pay you back," Kagome huffed. Rai paid the bill,

"I always get what I want because I never give up," Rai seriously.

"When you put us together in a room, we would still be at war with who was paying this bill for years, and you know that," Kagome seriously.

"I do know that, take care of my little girl now," Rai giving Emiko a wink as he walked back into Fukuyo's room.

"Men," Kagome rolling her eyes as she pushed Emiko out to the car,

"I think he likes you," Emiko smiling,

"He likes to be a pain," Kagome getting her in the car.

"He's is funny, I like him," Emiko explained,

"I think he is just exhausted from watching over your sister, usually he is cold and uptight," Kagome explained. They went to the simple store and found some outfits for the kids, they got to pick some out as well, Emiko spotted a teddy bear for her sister, she picked it up and felt of it, it was so soft.

"You want to get that for your sister?" Kagome asked, she nodded,

"Okay, put it in the buggy with the rest of the stuff, we'll go find her some pretty outfits, I'm sure Rai will be at a lost with you girls so you'll have to teach him," Kagome giggled.

"Did you find anything you wanted Daisuke?" Kagome asked,

"Its too expensive," Daisuke shrugged,

"Let me guess some sort of gaming system?" Kagome asked, he nodded.

"How about I see what I can do?" Kagome asked,

"Cool," Daisuke smiling,

"However, your attitude has to change, no more fighting, unless someone starts bullying you and then you can defend yourself, and I want to see you doing your homework, if you can prove all that to me, I'll have a talk with Santa Claus, Christmas is coming up you know, did you see anything else you liked?" Kagome asked,

"The Legos looked kind of alright," Daisuke explained,

"Which set did you like?" Kagome asked, he pointed to them,

"Alright, I guess I could get those for you, Emiko, did you find anything?" Kagome asked.

"A locket," Emiko seriously,

"Don't you want a toy or something?" Kagome asked,

"I want a locket so I can put me and my sister's picture in it," Emiko explained. Kagome was stunned, she smiled,

"You know what I think that's a great idea, maybe you would consider putting all of us in your locket, you, your sister, and Rai on one side and me and Daisuke on the other side," Kagome giving her ideas,

"Yeah, but I don't have a camera," Emiko explained,

"Tell you what, I'll get two disposable cameras, one for each of you, and I bet if you tell Rai what you want for Christmas he'll pass it onto Santa Claus, maybe you could get a better one for Christmas," Kagome smiling.

"Thank you Kagome, can we go pick some clothes out for my sister now?" Emiko asked.

"Yes, my mom has already probably found something for her," Kagome explained. They went to the five year old clothes and found her mother with some outfits for Fukuyo,

"Having fun mom?" Kagome giggled,

"I just thought this stuff was so cute," her mother showing her the outfits.


	15. Talking to ghost

Kagome brought Emiko back into the hospital so she could give her the teddy bear. Rai and his assistant were still there,

"I thought I told you to go home and rest?" Kagome asked as she glared at him,

"I said I would stay until she fell asleep as well," Rai smirked,

"Clearly she is still awake," Rai standing and swaying, Kagome caught him,

"I told you to go home and sleep," Kagome sitting him down,

"Hey sister, you must be feeling better, Kagome got you some pretty clothes to wear and she also got you a teddy bear, I picked it out, here you go," Emiko giving her the teddy bear.

"Thank you," Fukuyo glancing at Kagome and giving her a small smile,

"You're welcome, she got me a locket so I can put all of our pictures in it, she also got me a camera to take pictures with," Emiko explained, Fukuyo stared at Kagome,

"Sweetheart, you don't have to be afraid of me, I wont hurt either of you," Kagome giving her a smile.

"We should be getting home, I need to figure sleeping arrangements for them since I haven't had the chance to buy some beds yet," Kagome explained.

"Go home Rai, I mean it," Kagome shaking her finger at him, she left with Emiko and went home. By the time they got home, the kids were both out,

"I guess shopping wore them out," Kagome softly whispered to her mother.

"Poor kids have had it pretty rough, call me in the morning and I'll come pick them up," her mother explained.

"I could have our driver do that," Kagome opening the door to get the kids out,

"Honey, you will have to take baby steps with them, they have gotten used to me, they don't know this driver," her mother explained. Kagome nodded,

"Alright," Kagome gently waking the kids, they rubbed their eyes and groaned,

"Hey guys, we are home," Kagome softly sang out. The kids got out and stared at the house,

"This place is huge," Emiko awed,

"Not too shabby," Daisuke shrugged,

"Can you guys help me carry the bags?" Kagome asked,

"Sure," Emiko still staring at the house,

"Kay," Daisuke rubbing his face.

"Okay mom, we've got it all," Kagome shouted,

"I love you honey," her mother pulling away.

"I love you too mom," Kagome shouted back,

"Well, lets get you guys settled," Kagome smiled as she gently pushed them forward, the house door open,

"Oh come, I must see these children you have talked so much about," Aika giving them a gentle smile,

"Guys, this is Aika, she is going to be your granny, she is a very dear friend of mine," Kagome explained.

"Oh, just look at you two, aren't you both so cute, and handsome, well, come, come, you can pick any room you want to be yours, however, there is only one bed for now but that will all be worked out soon," Aika taking their bags. The kids went to take a quick look around,

"If you guys want to shower, you should hurry up, its getting late and we have to go do more shopping tomorrow afternoon," Kagome shouted, she heard them gasping at the rooms and saying how big the place was.

"Is the other little girl alright?" Aika asked,

"I think she will be fine, strangely though Rai has grown so attached to her that he is taking in both girls," Kagome softly,

"Why both?" Aika asked,

"They are sisters, me and Rai both know you cant just split family up," Kagome seriously.

"Oh yes, I wonder if he knows how to care for girls?" Aika asked,

"You know, that could be another sign that he may be who you secretly hope it is," Aika smirked.

"How could that be a sign?" Kagome asked,

"Well, with the way his little Rin died in the past…you haven't read the journal have you?" Aika asked, Kagome was in tears as she shook her head. Aika hugged her,

"It seems you were close to her as well," Aika softly, Kagome just nodded,

"Kagome, are you okay?" Emiko asked.

"I'm fine sweetie, would you like to take a bath?" Kagome asked, she shook her head,

"I want to take a shower if that's okay," Emiko explained.

"Yeah, that's fine, come on, I'll find you and your brother some towels and a wash rag and some soap," Kagome going to her bathroom. After getting them settled down in the sofa bed she gently kissed their foreheads and told them goodnight,

"Do you know of any bedtime stories?" Emiko asked.

"Um, you granny does," Kagome looking at Aika, she nodded, she came over, and sat on the edge of the bed as she made sure they were tucked in.

"Once in a far off land there was something called a Jewel of Four Souls," Aika started, soon the kids were out cold, Aika glanced up to the rooms that she knew Kagome hid in the bedrooms as she put away the kids clothes, she shook her head.

* * *

><p><strong>During the Week<strong>

Kagome had took the kids to see Fukuyo, the doctors were letting her go home on the weekend.

"So, have you got their rooms prepare," Kagome asked,

"Yes, I do, everything is waiting for both of them," Rai nodded,

"And what about sleep, hm? And a shower?" Kagome sniffing him,

"I've gotten plenty of both," Rai explained coolly as he arched his brow at her smelling him,

"But what about the miko? I want to know the rest of the story that granny was telling us," Emiko explained,

"I have it in a book, if you promise to be extremely careful with it, its very old, maybe Rai could hold onto it and he could read it to you," Kagome softly.

"What about Daisuke?" Emiko asked,

"Granny can tell him, she remembers the story, and she does love to tell it, but I would like you and your brother to do me a favor, this weekend, do you know of any more children that are still living in the streets? Its getting colder and I fear the worse could happen to them," Kagome explained.

"Yeah, we could help you, but why wait? Cant we go and track them down now?" Emiko asked,

"They wont have any beds, we have to go shopping for some beds first," Kagome explained.

"Is it too late to do that tonight?" Emiko asked, Kagome looked at her watch,

"I guess not, don't you want to stay with your sister though?" Kagome asked, Emiko was torn between getting beds and her sister.

"I could take her for the night, she could get to know the house and her new things and we could go to the school tomorrow and see about getting her enrolled," Rai explained.

"Do you have clothes or shoes for her?" Kagome asked,

"Yes," Rai explained,

"Okay, well Emiko, what do you want to do?" Kagome asked,

"I want to stay with Rai tonight," Emiko explained,

"Okay, I'll take Daisuke and we can pick out the beds tonight," Kagome explained.

"Now Rai, you need to feed her some healthy foods, nutritional foods, she is still recovering as well and baths or showers, oh, and an early bedtime," Kagome listing off stuff Rai needed to do,

"I have everything under control, go do your shopping," Rai waving her off,

"Bye sweeties, if he gets too out of control you can call me and I'll come running okay?" Kagome hugging her,

"I think we have everything under control," Emiko hugging her back, Kagome kissed her forehead,

"Bye Fukuyo," Kagome waving at Emiko's sister, she just studied Kagome's action.

"Come on, you cool dude, lets go pick you out a bed huh?" Kagome hanging her arm around his shoulders,

"Kay, I'm a little hungry too can we get some ramen?" Daisuke asked, Kagome stopped walking, he could sense her sadness.

"Did I say something wrong?" Daisuke asked,

"No, not at all, lets find you something a little better than ramen, remember, strict diet for you as well, you are still healing," Kagome explained.

* * *

><p><strong>Shopping<strong>

Kagome stopped by a restaurant after getting five beds ordered, all coming to her place that night since she paid them enough to deliver that night. They ate in silence, Daisuke glanced up at Kagome,

"What is it?" Kagome asked,

"Thank you for taking all of us in," Daisuke mumbled, Kagome looked at him, she knew for some reason he had a hard time thanking her,

"I wanted to, I had the money to do something good so I thought about children who didn't have a place to go, you guys deserve at least a home and people to care about you," Kagome seriously.

"Why are you so sad tonight?" Daisuke asked,

"I just miss some people from the past is all," Kagome softly, Daisuke continued eating, after taking a couple of bites of his dinner he swallowed,

"Kagome, you can talk to me, I can keep a secret," Daisuke explained.

"Yeah, you cant tell your sisters okay, I cant let Rai know, he will think I am a freak, and I don't know, you might too, but you know the story that your granny is telling you?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, it's a pretty cool story, what about it?" Daisuke asked,

"I am the miko, it is a true story, that old well house on grandpa's shrine, it allowed me to travel back in time, 500 years into the past, and those people and a few of those demons, we became family, and I am having a hard time moving past it," Kagome staring at her plate.

"I had a friend get killed in the street, we looked after each other," Daisuke explained,

"You believe me?" Kagome asked,

"Well you have photos on the fridge of some weird dressed up people and an animal sitting on your shoulder in one, your mom told me those were your family members that lived in the feudal era, they really looked cool, but I'm sure they knew that you loved them, and that you didn't want to leave them, but they moved on with their lives I am sure, but the thing is when someone close to you goes away, all that we have left is the memories of them, and I would like to think that they are now taking care of you in their own way, just like my friend is taking care of me in his own way," Daisuke shrugged, Kagome smiled a little.

"You are a smart little guy aren't you, I guess I'll have to remember that, thanks," Kagome messing his hair up,

"Hey…its no big deal," Daisuke shrugged,

"Are you almost finished, we have to get home for the beds," Kagome explained.

"Just a few more bites," Daisuke explained, when they finished they headed home. After Kagome pointed to where she needed the beds set up she gave Daisuke his bedding to him,

"You know, there's only been a few people that actually gave me a few dollars while I was on the street, that's why I didn't want to trust you, it didn't seem real, it still seems like a dream," Daisuke explained,

"Well, it's a good one isn't it? And I have news for you, its all real," Kagome showing him how to fix his bed. He helped fixed the bed,

"I guess I am still waiting for you to get upset at me and kick me out," Daisuke shrugged,

"Let me tell you something, I am not like that, yeah I may be disappointed in you if you keep fighting, and probably ground you, but I wont kick you out, this is your home, I hope you will make the other kids that come into our home as comfortable as you can, help them see that they can trust both of us," Kagome explained.

"I can try," Daisuke nodded,

"Good, okay, why don't you get ready for bed, shower and brush your teeth," Kagome explained. He nodded, he gathered a pair of underwear and pajama pants,

"Hey Daisuke, earlier you said something about your friend taking care of you in his own way, what do you mean by that?" Kagome asked.

"Well, you did find me, and I did let you take me in, and I think he had somehow made that a possibility," Daisuke explained as he walked off to the bathroom.

"So he sent you to me, but who did my friends send me? Aika," Kagome mumbled, she walked out of his room and went to the library. This was her favorite place, she felt the warmth around her once again,

"Oh hey guys, want to find me something interesting to read?" Kagome asked. She felt the warmth leave her and something flew onto the desk, Kagome jumped a little,

"What is this? You want to communicate with me?" Kagome asked. The pointer moved across the old and ancient Ouija board and settled on yes,

"Okay, um, how about we start out with your names, and how many are you," Kagome asked. The pointer moved to letters, Kagome wrote down the letters, finally they stopped,

"Okay, why did you guys stay behind, was it to protect me?" Kagome asked, the pointer moved again to yes.

"Why I can take care of myself, I just wanted you to find some peace, to move on, to be happy and free, what is it you want to protect me from?" Kagome asked, the pointer moved, Kagome followed it,

"You want to release me from my pain? The only pain I feel is from the past, I just left my friends there all alone, I cant be forgiven for that, the only way I could be at peace is if somehow they had made it to this era, just one of them," Kagome softly. The pointer moved again,

"What, they are closer than I think they are? But who, there's more than one?" Kagome confused, the pointer moved to yes again,

"Who, which ones?" Kagome asked. Daisuke came in,

"Oh hey, my little man, are you ready for bed?" Kagome asked,

"Yeah, but what is that?" Daisuke looking around him.

"What are you referring to handsome?" Kagome asked,

"It's a warm presence, like there's something else in this room with us," Daisuke explained.

"Oh, um, actually there is someone in here with us, it's a ghost, don't worry they wont hurt us, they wanted to stay to protect us or look after us, I don't know how many they are but you don't have to be scared of them," Kagome getting up.

"I know, I can feel their warmth, like, I don't know, I feel more safe than I have ever felt," Daisuke explained, Kagome saw that the ghost had made him feel so safe that he was about to cry from what past he had had out on the streets.

"Oh, sweetheart, you don't have to ever worry here, I will protect you as well, I wont let anyone treat you like you have been in the past," Kagome explained, she hugged him, he hugged her back.

"Come on, lets get you tucked in bed, do you want granny to tell you more of my travels or would you like to hear some of these histories from the books in here?" Kagome asked.

"I want to hear more of your stories but maybe if you told them to me, maybe it would help you come to terms with it and you could move past it," Daisuke explained.

"I am not ready to face the past head on," Kagome explained softly,

"I'm sorry Kagome, I am just trying to help," Daisuke softly,

"I know honey, and I appreciate it but I just cant go there right now," Kagome giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Can you have granny come and tell it to me?" Daisuke asked,

"Of course sweetheart, how about getting you in school tomorrow?" Kagome asked,

"With my other grandma?" Daisuke asked,

"Yeah, I have to go to school tomorrow," Kagome explained.

"Okay," Daisuke nodded,

"Kenichi will stay and protect you tonight okay," Kagome petting the dog.

"He's a good dog," Daisuke rubbing on the dog,

"Would you like a puppy?" Kagome asked,

"Really?" Daisuke shocked,

"Yeah, we'll start looking for some free puppies, they need homes too," Kagome explained.

"Cool, you know, I think that guy Rai likes you, maybe he could help you too," Daisuke explained,

"He is a pretty interesting guy right," Kagome smiled a little,

"I like him, do you think you could trust him with something like that?" Daisuke asked.

"It's a little too early to tell, but we are friends and he looks after me, so that's a plus, well, I'll go get granny so she can tell you the story, you have a big day tomorrow," Kagome waving from the doorway,

"Goodnight Kagome," Daisuke smiling,

"Goodnight my sweet boy," Kagome walking away, she went and told Aika that he was waiting for the story and she too headed off for bed.


End file.
